Io ti voglio
by LaraBlackStar
Summary: Aunque no te guste, las notas de la música clásica estremecen el corazón de quienes la escuchan, lo mismo pasa con algunas personas que encontramos en la vida. Es una historia Rivamika, pasen.
1. Il dolore nella musica

"_De la felicidad no conocemos sino el nombre."_

_—Omar Khayyam _

Nació en la calle, hijo de una hermosa pero desdichada mujer cuyo único momento de felicidad fue ver el rostro de la vida que cultivó en su vientre. Mas poco le duró: su cuerpo hundido en la miseria y escasez le arrebataron la vida rápidamente, convirtiendo a su hijo en un errante más, que sobrevivía a base de pequeños hurtos.

Un día llegó al parque un hombre con un estuche al hombro. Sacó un instrumento y comenzó a tocar. La música que emanaba era tan hermosa que las personas detenían su camino para mirarlo. El pequeño dejó su guarida para verlo más de cerca.

Cuando acabó su serie de movimientos la multitud arremolinada lanzó monedas al estuche. Le sorprendió la manera en que había conseguido tanto dinero sin haber pronunciado palabra alguna.

Esperó a que se disipara el gentío y con cautela se acercó al anciano.

—¿Cómo se llama eso que hace música?

—Es un violín.

—Quiero tocarlo. —El hombre lo miró como tantas veces lo habían hecho las personas a su alrededor, con lástima, pero no retrocedió.

—De acuerdo pero no lo rompas. Ni muevas nada.

Entonces lo sostuvo como había visto y pasó la vara por las cuerdas provocando un chillido horroroso. El hombrecillo se cubrió los oídos con las manos e hizo una mueca.

—Niño, no hagas eso de nuevo, es espantoso.

—Entonces enséñame a hacerlo correctamente.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ya te lo dije. Quiero tocarlo.

El hombrecillo miró al niño de pies a cabeza, tenía un aspecto terrible pero un brillo especial en los ojos; un brillo peligroso y atrayente, misterioso. Aun así…

—Ya entiendo. Es muy difícil, no creo que puedas.

—Déjame demostrarte lo contrario.

—¿Que ganaría yo?

—Si no puedo tocarlo tan bien como tú entonces seré tu esclavo.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, un vagabundo con esclavo, eso no se ve todos los días. Aunque si finjo que eres mi hijo tal vez causemos más lastima y quieran dejarme entrar a los refugios.

—¿Aceptas o no?

—Si ganas tú ¿qué pierdo?

—Tu instrumento. El violín será mío.

—Mi fuente de ingresos o tu libertad. Hay que estar demente, niño, pero acepto, me parece interesante y además…— la última parte de aquella frase no pudo escucharla ese día, hoy es probable que pudiera entenderla. — Aunque debo aclarar que no tengo dinero para mantenerte y si quieres que te enseñe tendrás que venir aquí todos los días después de la 6 de la tarde, a esa hora casi ya no hay gente.

—No, vendré cuando empieces a tocar. Quiero ver cómo lo haces.

—Ver no es suficiente pero está bien. Yo vendré por aquí a las 2, ya veremos quién gana niño.

Cuando hubo aprendido la más básica de las canciones el anciano lo puso a tocar frente a la pequeña multitud que se congregaba a verlo todas las tardes. Fue un éxito, como lo había pensado.

El pequeñajo atraía las miradas e inspiraba más lástima que un viejo. Nada más deprimente que una pequeña y virtuosa llama a punto de extinguirse por la mezquindad de una sociedad que brinda oportunidades a quien puede pagarlas más no a quienes las merecen.

—Toma. Levi miró expectante las monedas que se extendían sobre la áspera palma de la mano de aquel hombrecillo extraño. — Tomalo antes de que me arrepienta, es tu parte. Comprenderás que no es mucho pero me parece justo ya que ese dinero se reunió durante tu "presentación".

Fue la primera vez que Levi no tuvo que robar o hurgar en la basura para comer.

Pasaron los días entre prácticas vespertinas y presentaciones hacia el ocaso. Con los meses Levi pudo hacerse del dinero suficiente para rentar un cuartucho donde dormir y lavarse.

El viejo descubrió que las facciones de su pupilo eran bastante agraciadas y que toda esa maraña de pelos solo eran un estorbo para el deleite del público femenino, cada vez mayor, que se reunía en la plaza. Así le ordenó cortarse el cabello, lavarse cada que podía y usar ropa más decente que aquellos pantalones inadecuados, casi por arriba de las rodillas.

—Mira que eres bajito para tu edad, incluso mis pantalones te quedarían grandes…

—Estoy bien así, no necesito ropa.

—Claro que la necesitas, pero cierto es que la gente como nosotros no puede preocuparse por enriquecer su guardarropa. Tampoco es como que la reina vaya a invitarnos a una fiesta.

Los ojos del hombre se oscurecían cuando hablaba de la realeza, lujos o dinero. Levi no sabía nada, ni siquiera su nombre porque siempre se mostró reacio a compartir detalles de su vida. Un aspecto que sin duda quedaría arraigado en su carácter.

— ¡Oh! Mira que hoy ha sido una gran jornada, empiezo a creer que debería dejar de tocar y cederte el escenario entero a ti. En tres canciones has reunido mucho más que yo durante toda la tarde.

—No estaría dispuesto a darte de mis ganancias.

En realidad el muchacho no quería sentirse solo pero aquella era su forma nada sutil de hacérselo saber.

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos solo.

—Aun no es tiempo.

—En eso tienes razón, te queda mucho por aprender pero no estoy seguro de si me alcanzará el tiempo.

Lo último había sido pronunciado en un tono tan bajo, casi inaudible que pasó desapercibido por todos…menos para el oído que comenzaba a afinarse en extremo.

— ¿Por qué siempre estás diciendo cosas sobre el tiempo?

—Ah, el pequeñajo está mejorando. No te fijes en eso, no pienso decirte nada después de todo. Hasta mañana.

El hombrecillo desapareció por la misma calle desde la que llegó a la ciudad, Levi jamás lo siguió. Por respeto, por empatía.

Nunca entendió la verdadera razón, pero creía que todos tenían derecho a guardar secretos y que los demás no intentaran entrar donde no querías que entraran.

Cuando se aproximaba la navidad de aquel año en que su vida cambió drásticamente, los acontecimientos fueron de mal a peor.

Una tarde se quedó esperando junto al público de costumbre, a que llegara, empero el viejo no llegó. Esa noche se fue a dormir con el temor instalándose en su pecho y la espina de la incertidumbre hiriendo de la misma forma.

Al día siguiente temió quedar como un tonto de nuevo, odiaba esa sensación de abandono y traición.

Mas, ¿qué le debía ese hombre a él? Nada y por eso mismo podía irse de la ciudad como había venido, sin nada y sin nadie. Comenzaba a sentirse irritado por aquellos pensamientos que acrecentaban la furia dentro de sí, cuando una frase prorrumpió en el silencio:

—Pareces un novio abandonado. —Los enigmáticos ojos jóvenes se posaron sobre el recién llegado. —No soy un fantasma si es lo que te preguntas, todavía no.

— ¿Dónde has estado? Ayer la gente y…

—Lo sé, estuviste esperándome. No pude avisarte que no vendría. Pero ya estoy aquí.

—Ya es muy tarde, no hay nadie en la plaza.

—Eso no importa, quiero que toques, quiero escucharte. — dijo a la vez que sacaba el instrumento de su estuche. Se lo entregó, no sin acariciarlo un poco, cosa que extrañó de sobremanera al chico. —Anda, quiero escuchar la primera canción compleja que te enseñé.

Las primeras notas resonaron con tanta fuerza, apoyadas en el eco de una plaza vacía.

—Esto es la verdadera música.

Exclamó el anciano recargado en la banca de la plazoleta con los brazos extendidos y los dedos moviéndose al compás de la melodía.

Levi no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no entendía por qué tocaba si no había público pero le debía mucho a ese hombre y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidiera. Las estrellas aparecían mientras sus dedos se desplazaban a lo largo de las cuerdas y en la mente de su maestro se formaba la más hermosa de sus visiones, el recuerdo con el que quería dormir, por siempre.

— ¿Puedes verlo, Levi? Un salón, ricamente decorado, lleno de damas y caballeros con ropas finas y máscaras doradas. Eres uno más de los músicos ahí. Observa que en medio de todas esas parejas aparece una dama, la más bella de todas, toma la mano del caballero frente a ella y comienzan a danzar, a danzar.

"¿Por qué diablos me pidió tocar si quería hablar?" formulaba torpemente en su mente pues entre tocar y el escenario que su imaginación forjaba, no había mucho espacio.

— ¡Ellos danzan, fundiéndose en ese torbellino de amor sin que nadie pueda detenerlos!

La luna se levantaba en lo alto, silenciosa como todos a su alrededor, deseosa de escuchar y compartir con los hombres de esa plaza.

"Pero ella lo deja, porque el encanto se perdió. Ella es demasiado para él, para un pobre músico." Piensa con nostalgia y dolor el hombre de la banca.

Levi termina de tocar, con la frente húmeda y las manos frías.

—Gracias, Levi. No me lo devuelvas, es tuyo.

Se quedó con el instrumento entre las manos, de pie ante su maestro, desconcertado porque era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

—No lo entiendo.

—No hace falta, has ganado, muchacho. Esta noche has tocado mucho mejor de lo que pude haber hecho yo en la cumbre del éxito y ya nada me queda por enseñarte.

—No lo creo.

—El tiempo se acabó pero no me siento tan triste como pensé que lo estaría. Me deja satisfecho saber que hice algo bueno con lo poco que me quedaba. Te he dado una salida, aprovechala. Nunca creí que le diría esto a una persona pero…fue un placer haberte conocido, Levi. Adiós y buena suerte. —dejó caer los párpados nuevamente.

—Espera, oye…—al acercarse a la banca lo tocó mas no hubo respuesta. — ¡Oye!

Asustado corrió hacia la primera persona que vio y le pidió ayuda, era una vendedora que lo reconoció como el chico violinista. Fueron hasta donde se encontraba el hombre y después de llamarlo insistentemente ella declaró lo que él se negaba a aceptar.

—Está muerto.

La policía no hizo demasiadas preguntas. Dentro del bolsillo de su desgastado chaleco hallaron un testamento, en él se explicaba que estaba enfermo y pronto a morir, dejaba cuanto poseía para los gastos de su entierro y el violín a su pupilo: Levi, un inocente desdichado en todo aquello. Después del funeral al que algunos curiosos y comerciantes del lugar acudieron, Levi se marchó de la ciudad.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Hace mucho que tengo este escrito en la computadora, pero no me había atrevido a publicar porque lo empecé antes de ver _Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso_, una vez que miré el anime me costó muchísimo no dejarme influenciar por él y ya no quise escribir. Sin embargo, quiero retomar lo que tenía y tratar de terminarlo. Si lo desean, acompáñenme en esta historia y descubran lo que le espera a un joven y ya desdichado Levi.


	2. Andiamo

"Ni tengo a donde ir ni quiero ir a ningún sitio.

Si me pregunto por qué regreso a casa,

no sé que contestarme, ni me importa,

seguramente porque hace mucho sol,

y estoy cansado de mi sombra."

—Karmelo Irribarren

*

*

*

*

*

*

Al llegar a otra ciudad se plantó en una plaza, completamente distinta y desconocida pero confiaba en sus habilidades y no se equivocaba: esos extraños cayeron ante del embrujo de su música. Fue un día afortunado sin embargo…

—Oye tú, ¿sabías que está es mi plaza?

Los músicos callejeros saben que por la antigüedad ciertas esquinas o plazas son sus sitios de presentación. Recién había llegado esa tarde a Barcelona y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, sólo había tocado en el primer lugar con algo de gente por ahí.

—No.

—No te ves de por aquí, ¿de dónde eres?

—Eso no importa.

—Tienes razón, lo que importa es que estás en mi sitio de trabajo. Quiero proponerte algo.— Se levantó del banco y caminó hasta él haciéndole ver lo grande y alto que era.

Silbó y llevándose la mano a la barbilla exclamó:

—Sí que eres bajito!

Levi le entregó un mirada envenenada pero no se inmutó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Estuve viendo tu presentación. Eres muy bueno y me agradas. Compartamos el escenario, compañero, mitad tú, mitad yo. Podríamos tocar juntos. Conozco algunas piezas donde a mi guitarra le hace falta el violín.

Era una buena oferta. Estaba solo en una ciudad desconocida y un desconocido le tendía la mano. Decidió arriesgar.

—¿Tienes donde quedarte?—Podía mentirle o decirle la verdad pero se adelantó.—Tu silencio me dice que no. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte.

Se alejaron de la plaza, cruzando estrechas calles con algunos niños jugando en ellas hasta que llegaron a la puerta de una pequeña casa en la que el muchacho de ojos avellana se detuvo.

—Mi viejo era un gran músico pero se perdió cuando mi madre murió. Se dejó morir entre el alcohol y de él solo me quedaron deudas y está casa. Mi madre la amaba por eso no se atrevió a venderla.

La casa era pequeña, como ya se había dicho, pero encima estaba tan descuidada que daba la impresión de que caería sobre ellos en cualquier segundo.

—No paso mucho tiempo en casa… así que está algo sucio…—decía mientras se rascaba la nuca.—Pasa, oh sí, no tenemos luz. Usamos velas, es más bohemio ¿no?

El sujeto sonreía mucho. Aunque diera la impresión de ser inofensivo una vez que se dio vuelta Levi palpó su cintura y comprobó que su cuchillo estaba en su lugar.

—Pues, ponte cómodo. Arriba hay tres habitaciones y un baño. Agua sí tenemos así que si quieres ducharte o algo, adelante. Mi habitación es la de la derecha.

Llevaba toda la mañana con la misma ropa y comenzaba a fastidiarle el olor a sudor que emanaba, le tomó la palabra.

Subió las escaleras de madera llegando a un amplio corredor. Una gran ventana daba a la calle y a los lados estaban las tres habitaciones y el baño. Eligió la de la izquierda.

El sonido de las bisagras delató que había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que alguien había entrado a esa habitación. Era amplia: al fondo una cama de barrotes dorados, una cómoda a su lado y un gran ropero de madera oscura. En la esquina un librero tan alto que rozaba el techo, repleto de libros antiguos con pastas gruesas de color marrón, negro o azul oscuro.

El sonido de las botas sobre los escalones de madera anticipó la llegada de Farlan que posicionándose en el marco de la puerta, miraba la habitación con nostalgia.

—Era de mi hermana. Escapó de este basurero. Cuando el viejo se tiró al vicio ella no quiso tomar el lugar de mamá y se fue de casa en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Un soldado la enamoró y se la llevó lejos. Desde entonces no sé de ella. Bueno, si te gusta leer no tengo problema en que uses los libros, haré algo de comer y esta noche la cena es gratis, mañana te tocará ganar dinero.

La primera vez que escuchó al español, Farlan lo era, se sorprendió: era bastante bueno, muy bueno. Los dedos sobre las cuerdas vibraban y saltaban, con júbilo y sensualidad. Las damas coquetas le saludaban y en ocasiones acompañaban con sus palmas; otras, más atrevidas, le lanzaba una rosa que el guitarrista llevaba a sus labios y besaba.

—En realidad nunca me he enamorado, creo que solo ella—señalaba su guitarra—es mi gran amor.

Las presentaciones transcurrían con gran éxito, cada vez comían mejor y la casa que a pedazos se caía recobraba la vida con el esfuerzo conjunto del guitarrista y el violinista. Su vida transcurría en aparente calma hasta la tarde que conocieron a Isabel…

— ¡Atrapen a esa ladrona! ¡Atrápenla!

La última presentación de ese día se vio interrumpida cuando una chica pelirroja atravesó la multitud cayendo de bruces frente a los músicos.

— ¿Oye qué haces? —preguntó Farlan, levantando una ceja, asombrado por la repentina aparición. Levi se mantuvo en silencio, pues al fondo de la gente atisbó el uniforme policial.

—Apártense, esa chica irá a prisión, es una ladrona.

La gente se dispersó rápidamente, nadie quería tener problemas con la autoridad, ni siquiera sabían si era legal cantar en esa plaza, todo cambiaba y cada vez era mas duro para todos ganarse el pan.

—Oh, vamos, vamos, oficial, no espante así a la gente es que no le gusta el arte ¿qué sucede? ¿Esta señorita es una ladrona, dice?

—No es de su incumbencia, vagos.

Nada le desagradaba más a Levi que la actitud petulante de quienes ostentaban el poder, pero sabía que no era buena idea meterse en problemas, más aún si no eran suyos.

—¿De qué se le acusa?

—Es una ladrona, liberó un ave que estaba a punto de vender. —Tras otro policía apareció un hombre regordete que solía vender animales a gente rica de la ciudad.

La chica que terminaba de ponerse de pie, encaró al vendedor, defendiendo sus acciones como correctas sin una gota de duda en el semblante.

—¡Un animal debe ser libre, no un bufón como tú!

—¡Maldita p…!

Farlan detuvo la mano del oficial a punto de estrellarse en el rostro de la chica.

Levi que se dirigía al frente de los oficiales preguntó cuánto costaba el ave, decidido a poner fin al pleito que parecía tener involucrado ya a su compañero.

—Más de lo que podrías pagar, muchacho

—¿Quiere el dinero o no?

Fue necesario darle al hombre todo lo que habían recaudado ese día, Farlan se sentía orgulloso del gesto de su amigo pero no comprendía por qué la había ayudado y ella tampoco.

—Levi…

— ¡Entonces así te llamas! ¡Yo soy Isabel! Gracias por ayudarme

Los ojos de aquella chica se iluminaron pero Levi no se inmutó, recogió su estuche y habló monótono:

—No te ayudé, solo quiero tener paz, vete y no causes más problemas.

En realidad, aquella muchacha le recordaba al hombre que le habia dado una nueva oportunidad de vida. Tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que tenía su maestro cuando tocaba, el brillo de la pasión cuando se está convencido.

Farlan sabía que no había más que hacer, cargó su guitarra y caminó tras Levi no sin antes despedirse:

—Adiós, señorita, no te metas en problema, ve a casa.

—No tengo.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron estáticos.

—Levi…

«¿Es que recoges vagabundos?» quizo preguntar el violinista, era consciente de la bondad de Farlan, misma que lo habia ayudado cuando llegó a la ciudad cerca de cinco meses atrás pero tener una mujer en casa y alguien que le diera más trabajo al limpiar no era una idea agradable, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Puedo tocar con ustedes!

—¿Qué instrumentos sabes tocar? —Farlan parecía interesado en el asunto, Levi quería irse de ahí y no involucrarse más.

—Ninguno, pero puedo aprender o podría cantar —La chica, de grandes ojos verdes y desaliñados cabellos rojizos inspiró fuerte, acto seguido comenzó a cantar…o la lanzar alaridos.

— ¡Para!¡Para!

Ambos hombres horrorizados con el sonido, llevaban sus manos a las orejas, pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a detenerse, no hasta que el pequeño que parecía el jefe, se decidiera a aceptarla.

—¡Noooo lo haaaaré! ¡Dejeeeemeeee estaaar con usteeeedes!

—¡Levi, haz algo para que calle! ¡La policía vendrá otra vez y ya no tenemos dinero!

—¡Maldición! ¡Está bien! ¡Esta bien!Puedes quedarte con nosotros pero no cantes más.

Isabel finalmente se detuvo, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Ella también era una niña de la calle y en esos músicos había encontrado una familia y también un hogar.

Desde aquel incidente quedó claro que Isabel no podía formar parte del espectáculo pero ayudaba a recolectar el dinero a la vez que danzaba con gracia cuando Farlan tocaba la guitarra.

Los músicos y el bengalí rojo, así apodó la gente a la chica por su cabello y que además era el ave por la que la policía la buscaba, se hicieron más famosos y cada vez reunían mas audiencia.

Pronto dejaron de ser solamente comerciantes y locales los que veían sus presentaciones; gente adinerada llegaba en bellos carros a observarlos.

Un hombre llegaría en un carro como ese, y cambiaría el destino de los muchachos, su nombre: Erwin Smith, director de la orquesta sinfónica de Chicago.

*

*

*

*

*

¡Hey, cómo están!

Si no estás teniendo un buen día, ojalá esto te alegre un poco.

Si se preguntan qué canción tocaba Farlan, que de hecho es un nombre escocés, para ser tan sensual...pues es **Edurne** de Alejandro Aznavwrian ¡Toca como un Dios! y fue un deleite verlo en vivo. Búsquenlo. Espero les haya gustado.

Leanme pronto, ci vediamo!


	3. Chopin va all'inferno

"Caeremos en la ruta del amor, y nos pisoteará el destino."

—Omar Khayyam.

*

*

*

*

10 años después.

—¡Levi! ¡Regresa!

—Olvídalo, no volveré a tocar nunca más…no puedo seguir haciéndolo.

— ¡Levi! La música era tu vida.

—Ellos también eran mi vida.

Una puerta se cerró con gran estruendo mientras otra se abría con sigilo.

—"Esta es la oportunidad que cambiará tu vida. No la desaproveches." ¿Eso fue lo que dije, no es así? ¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste tú?

—Yo…

—¿Es que nunca puedes hacer algo bien, Eren?

— ¡Lo intenté, padre!

—Hablaré con mis contactos y entrarás a Rose, pero que te quede claro que debes trabajar más duro, estaré en deuda con muchos por tu culpa ¡No estoy pidiéndote que encuentres la cura para los males del mundo, sólo tienes que tocar bien una maldita pieza en el piano! Practicarás dos horas más a partir de mañana.

—Pero, yo quedé de ir con Armin a…

—No tendrás nada de eso. Debes ser un gran músico, no tienes tiempo que perder. Tu madre estaría decepcionada.

La niña que había escuchado la conversación desde la diminuta ranura que dejó la puerta entreabierta, se apartó de ahí con rapidez, a la vez que el señor Jeagër salía de su despacho hecho una furia. Dentro de la habitación, alguien solloza débilmente.

—Eren…

—Déjame en paz, Mikasa.

—Quiero ayudarte, puedo enseñarte.

Lo tomó del brazo pero se liberó con brusquedad.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie! ¡No soy tu hijo!

El chico se fue de la habitación azotando la puerta al salir. Mikasa cayó sobre sus rodillas.

En su lecho de muerte, Carla, la madre de Eren, le pidió cuidara de su hijo. Ella que había sido una buena persona, merecía la paz y la escasa tranquilidad que pudiera otorgar un "Te lo prometo." Por eso aunque cada día era más difícil Mikasa no iba a abandonarlo, nunca.

Carla, la madre de Eren, había sido una prodigiosa pianista, que renunció a una espléndida carrera musical cuando se embarazó. Grisha Jeagër era un joven aristócrata, estudiante de medicina en una de las Universidades más importantes de Suiza, vio en Carla el músico que siempre soñó representar y hacer famosa. Mentiría si no dijera que la llegada de un hijo detuvo sus planes.

Era la madre más amorosa que Eren pudo desear; pero también rígida cuando el pequeño Jeagër defendía a los demás y terminaba dando vueltas en el suelo junto con otro niño.

Una tarde mientras Eren jugaba a la pelota en el patio trasero de su casa, apareció una niña. Entre los arbustos verdes su vestido lleno de lodo y su rostro cubierto de heridas pintaba un cuadro muy difícil de explicar.

La primera impresión del niño fue espanto, seguida de curiosidad y compasión. Le preguntó su nombre pero la pequeña no alcanzó a responder pues cayó al suelo. Cuando despertó lo hizo dando alaridos.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde te duele? No hubo respuesta para ninguna de las preguntas que el doctor le hacía, sólo llanto. —Necesitamos que nos digas tu nombre para poder buscar a tu familia.

—Mi familia…mi…

— ¿Mikasa? —buscó con la mirada al padre de Eren que recién llegaba a casa.

— ¿Quién? ¿De dónde conoces a esta niña, Grisha?

—Carla, hablemos afuera. —salieron de la habitación de huéspedes donde habían alojado a la forastera y comenzaron las explicaciones. —Su padre era un viejo conocido mío, iba a realizarles revisiones periódicas a las montañas donde vivían. Hace unas semanas me envió una carta informándome que vendría a la ciudad pero no me dijo con exactitud la fecha. Por el camino me he encontrado con la policía. Unos ladrones asaltaron un viejo carro. En ella no viajaba más que una familia de campesinos que traía sus productos para venderlos en la plaza de la ciudad.

— ¡Cielos! Entonces…

—El oficial a cargo me ha dicho que había tres muertos. Creí que la familia entera había fallecido hasta que vi a la niña. ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Cómo sucedió el incidente? ¿De dónde ha salido?

—No, acaba de despertar en medio de gritos horribles. Pareció reaccionar cuando la nombraste. Eren dice que apareció en el patio de la casa, llamó a la servidumbre para que lo ayudaran a traerla dentro. Creímos que estaba muerta. Si el accidente ocurrió en la carretera ¿cómo es que ha podido llegar hasta aquí?

—No lo sé, quizá caminó hasta este lugar al que se dirigían sus padres y por eso luce tan cansada. Lo mejor será dejarla dormir y avisar a la policía. Iré a realizar las llamadas, mañana discutiremos con más calma.

—Pero…Está bien.

La policía llegó y no esperó a que Mikasa se recuperara del shock. En efecto, los tres muertos eran sus padres y uno de los ladrones. Sin importar el número de preguntas o personas diferentes, ella no dijo nada. Seguía llorando con aquella expresión perdida en el rostro, los ojos vacíos y las piernas pegadas al pecho.

—Oye, —llamó el niño de ojos verdes que había mirado por primera vez —todo estará bien.

"No, no lo está. Mis padres están muertos y yo..." Mas no podía decir nada, como si su mente y su boca se hubiesen desconectado dejándola a solas con el dolor.

—Escuché que perdiste a tu familia, lo siento. —Se sentó a su lado. —Ya no llores, si necesitas una nueva familia a mí no me molestaría tener una hermana.

Ella lo miró con sus grandes y brillantes ojos grises. No entendía por qué ese niño decía cosas como esa, pero justo ahora se sentía tan sola que aquella calidez que irradiaba era un bote salvavidas, se aferró, dejó que la embargara y no se movió cuando una bufanda gris cayó emtorno a su cuello.

—Así está mejor, hace frío. Tengo más como esa, mi madre es buena tejiendo.— Se encogió de hombros y sonrió despreocupadamente.

Mikasa no pudo más y aferrándose al cuello del niño se soltó a llorar oscureciendo la suave tela gris con sus saladas lágrimas.

"Gracias" Se quedó atorado en su garganta pero no impidió sellase su lealtad hacia él.

Ahora Eren era un adolescente perdido y Mikasa una chica sin otra ocupación que correr tras su hermanastro, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo.

Una vez terminada la preparatoria, Grisha, decidió que su hijo entraría al colegio de música más prestigioso de Estados Unidos: The Rose Music Academy.

Mikasa no podía aceptar la separación y pidió audicionar también. Esa mañana habían llegado las cartas de Rose y la respuesta era contundente:

_Señorita Mikasa Jeagër, la Academia de Música Rose se complace en informarle que ha sido seleccionada para cursar la licenciatura en piano. Preséntese en el día y hora señalados para formalizar su inscripción._

_Eren _de quedaba en Alemania, Mikasa viajaría a Nueva York.

*

*

*

*

*

*

Wow, wow, wow, ¡viaje al futuro! Esta es una historia rivamika y ya era hora de que apareciera.

Calma, todos los hilos formarán un bello lienzo...o eso espero ja ja ja

Una pieza de Chopin...todas son muy buenas pero este es un capítulo para _Prelude in E-Minor (op.28 no.4) _


	4. La città

«Desde este mismo instante seremos dos extraños

por estos pocos días, quien sabe cuántos años...

yo seré en tu recuerdo como un libro prohibido

uno de esos que nadie confiesa haber leído.

Y así mañana, al vernos en la calle, al ocaso,

tú bajaras los ojos y apretarás el paso,

y yo, discretamente, me cambiaré de acera,

o encenderé un cigarro, como si no te viera...

Seremos dos extraños desde este mismo instante

y pasarán los meses, y tendrás otro amante:

y como eres bonita, sentimental y fiel,

quizás, andando el tiempo, te casarás con él.»

—Elegía Lamentable. José Ángel Buesa

*

*

*

*

*

*

Nueva York era una ciudad apabullante, Mikasa no imaginó la cantidad de rascacielos y automóviles que convivían en aquel reducido espacio.

Afortunadamente no estarían en el centro de ese caos todo el tiempo; Grisha, sin escatimar en gastos, compró un clásico browstone en una zona agradable de Brooklyn y bastante cercana al metro, para facilitar el transporte de los chicos al Lincoln Center donde se ubicaba la Academia Rose.

La casa era pequeña contrastando con la mansión en Alemania y creaba cierto sentimiento claustrofóbico. A Eren no parecía importarle nada, estaba furioso, su padre lo había arrebatado de su vida establecida con amigos y actividades que disfrutaba…para insertarlo en una nueva ciudad, un nuevo país y nueva escuela con nadie conocido más que su hermanastra.

—Mañana será su primer día en Rose, el director me ha dicho que presentarán una pieza para darse a conocer ante los profesores. Eren, quiero escucharte practicando.

—Papá, estoy cansado del viaje y…

—Que sea el Claro de luna de Debussy

Estaba claro que el padre de Eren no iba a dejarlo en paz, no claudicaría en su empeño por hacer de su hijo el mejor pianista y por supuesto ganar dinero.

A Mikasa no le quedaba de otra que instalarse y preparar la cena. No tendría oportunidad de practicar si Eren estaría al piano lo que restaba de la tarde, pese a eso en su mente comenzaba a elegir entre sus mejores piezas. A la vez que cocinaba, sus dedos inmóviles emulaban las notas, en su cabeza recreaba el sonido.

Aprendió a tocar el piano gracias a Carla, que cansada de perseguir al pequeño Eren para que se sentara al taburete con ella, optaba por enseñarle a la serena niña.

Pronto notó que además de un rápido aprendizaje, ella poseía un don innato.

Lo mismo pensó Erwin Smith cuando detrás del cristal contempló la ejecución de una pieza de Schumann en una de las etapas eliminatorias.

Hace considerables años que ningún pianista era aceptado en Rose y la razón yacía en el tutor bastante malhumorado y exigente de aquellos alumnos. Pero Mikasa Jaegër, a los ojos del director Smith, era una opción viable, la elegida para enfrentarse al tirano y quizá demostrar que era digna de ser su alumna.

Por ser el primer día Grisha los llevó en auto hasta la calle 65 donde se ubicaba la academia. Desde afuera, no parecía más impresionante que los demás edificios pero de noche, las guías turísticas la describían como un espectáculo mágico y la magia se producía dentro.

Ambos ataviados con ropa formal pero no excesiva entraron al recinto, una mujer de alborotados cabellos castaños y gafas grandes les dio la bienvenida.

—¡Hey! Ustedes deben ser los hermanos Jaegër, soy Hange Zöe, directora de la sección musical de Rose. Sean bienvenidos, —continuó su discurso al tiempo que avanzaba sobre las enormes escaleras principales — aunque nos hacemos llamar The Rose Music School también impartimos clases de danza y actuación. He ahí porque además de Erwin Smith yo también soy directora ¿Están listos para conocer a sus profesores?

—¿se refiere a tocar? —preguntó con cierta apatía el chico.

—Oh, veo que saben de qué se trata…—algo en su aspecto cambio radicalmente, al grado de asustar un poco. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y los lentes se empañaron, aquello aparentaba ser muy excitante para ella.—¡Ohhhh! No puedo esperar más, por aquí, el primero serás tú, Eren. —Deteniendose frente a una puerta estrecha de color crema les dedicó sus últimas palabras antes enviarlos al ruedo—¡Mucha suerte!

Acto seguido lo empujó dentro de la puerta cuyo fondo no era visible, Mikasa imaginó daría a un escenario.

Y en efecto, se trataba de un pequeño auditorio cuya audiencia conformaban los profesores de la academia.

Eren se paralizó cuando reconoció un rostro entre los demás, un recuerdo afloró en su mente y los nervios lo invadieron. Pero siguió avanzando, tomó asiento y empezó a tocar mecánicamente.

—Erwin, esto es una basura. ¿Esto es lo que me haría recapacitar y volver a la música?

La cara de asco que tenía Levi no tenía explicación, estaba irritado porque esa mañana el centro comercial lanzaba al mercado un nuevo producto de limpieza que prometía grandiosos resultados,y él estaba perdiéndoselo por escuchar a un niñato que no tocaba mejor que un niño de primaria que hubiese practicado hasta el cansancio una canción que impresionaría a los familiares en la reunión con la abuela.

—No es él de quién estaba hablando, es…—los dedos del chico se atoraron en un movimiento y un estruendo surgió con el golpe erróneo de una tecla.

—Suficiente, me voy. —Levi se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta de cuero y caminó fuera del auditorio, por el medio del pasillo.

Eren miró horrorizado la escena, dejó de tocar completamente.

Hange que desde un intercomunicador escuchaba la presentación supo que algo iba mal e hizo sacar a Eren inmediatamente del escenario. Acto seguido empujó a Mikasa dentro.

El murmullo suscitado por la aparatosa presentación del chico se detuvo y el repentino silencio captó la atención del huraño profesor que ascendía por las escaleras para salir tras bambalinas y no por la puerta principal dándose cuenta de que aquella salida cínica fue demasiado para el chico.

Giro lentamente para mirar y ahí, en el escenario, había otra persona, una mujer a la que no podía verle el rostro porque estaba de espaldas.

La forma en que caminó y se sentó desprendía elegancia, decidió esperar un momento, quizá algo interesante surgiera de aquella figura y borrase de su mente la presentación anterior.

No había notas, la canción sería ejecutada de memoria y lo más sorprendente ocurrió cuando las primeras notas paralizaron al veterano violinista. No era una pieza compleja, la había escuchado un montón de veces, pero en los movimientos de esa chica encontraba belleza sublime y el sonido doloroso cual llanto melancólico ambientando un cuento de soledad. A veces daba la impresión de empezar a despegar pero cuanto más se acercaba al clímax, se detenía. Estaba reprimiéndose.

Erwin miró a Levi sobre la escalera, mirando el escenario, quiso sonreír pero supo que era demasiado pronto, aún no los confrontaba. Ese sería el momento de la verdad.

Cuando ella terminó, Levi estaba tan consternado que no quiso quedarse. Sentía admiración por tan buena técnica pero molestia porque ella no daba todo de sí.

Se marchó, no era un buen día y quizá si se apresuraba alcanzaría la oferta en el centro comercial.

Mikasa en el escenario, lidiaba con la sensación que te invade cuando pisas un escenario: te sientes pequeño, vacío o lleno es como mirar el cielo tan enorme e imponente, te quita el habla…te roba el aliento.

Hay tanto silencio que solo escuchas tu respiración agitada y el latido de tu corazón, o el sonido de tus pasos cuando llegas y te vas. Hasta que los aplausos intervienen y alguien retira la pausa en ti.

—Bien hecho, señorita Jaegër, baje por favor. Le presentaré a sus profesores. Hange, trae a Eren también. —Fue Erwin quien tomó la palabra.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, los chicos supieron que además de un tutor particular experto en su instrumento, debían tomar clases de teoría musical con muchos otros profesores que a su vez eran tutores de otros alumnos.

Su tutor, Levi Ackerman, no había podido quedarse con ellos pero se presentaría al día siguiente, después de que ellos tomarán sus clases teóricas.

Los horarios de Mikasa en la teoría eran por la mañana para practicar en las tardes, lo contrario a Eren cuyo cuerpo se tensó al pensar que sería el primero, nuevamente, en enfrentarse al profesor.

El retorno a casa fue silencioso, en el cristal Mikasa contemplaba su reflejo y el de Eren, totalmente inquieto y pálido. Descubrió que estaba molesto y decepcionado pues a media presentación su tutor a abandonó el auditorio.

A Mikasa le ardió la sangre, nadie le haría daño a Eren. No importa quién fuese, hallaría la forma de vengarse del individuo.

—Déjalo, es culpa mía por ser un inútil.

—Eren…no digas eso.

—¡Mikasa, basta, no mientas! ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es lo mío! No pertenezco a este mundo, no puedo estar encerrado en un salón tocando el piano cuando mi país necesita luchar por su libertad y su progreso ¿Qué hacemos en Estados Unidos? Me siento asqueroso, conviviendo con quienes hicieron trizas nuestra nación. Quiero estar al frente, protegiendo las fronteras, combatiendo el tráfico ilegal…

—Es peligroso.

La expresión del chico denotaba fastidio, enojo. No soportaba el instinto maternal con que Mikasa lo arropaba desde que se conocieron, potenciado desde la muerte de su madre. Sus cuidados excesivos, a su percepción, le exasperaban.

—No sé por qué te lo digo, no lo entiendes.

Después de esa discusión no volvió a mirarla ni a cruzar palabra, llegaron a casa, cenaron y luego él se encerró en su habitación.

Mikasa intentó practicar pero no logró nada salvo quedarse inmóvil frente al piano, contemplando las partituras.

Esas reacciones la herían, la hacían sentir aún más ajena de lo que siempre se sentía. Eren se sentía traidor por estar en un país que había ganado una guerra al suyo, pero ella ni siquiera conocía su origen. Sus padres no hablaban de ello, no mencionaban su familia, su nación. Para ellos el hogar era cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando quienes amas estuvieran contigo y estuvieran bien.

No quería mucho en esta vida. Sólo no perder a su familia otra vez.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

En efecto, esta es una historia dramática y dolorosa, me encantan de esa manera.


	5. Dolce

«Puedo tocar tu mano sin que tiemble la mía

y no volver el rostro para verte pasar.

Puedo apretar mis labios un día y otro día...

y no poderte olvidar.

Puedo mirar tus ojos y hablar frívolamente,

casi aburridamente, sobre un tema vulgar,

puedo decir tu nombre con voz indiferente...

y no puedo olvidar.

Puedo estar a tu lado como si no estuviera,

y encontrarte cien veces, así como al azar...

puedo verte con otro, sin suspirar siquiera,

y no puedo olvidar.

Ya ves: tú no sospechas este secreto amargo,

mas amargo y profundo que el secreto del mar,

porque no puedo dejarte de amar, y sin embargo...

¡No te puedo olvidar!

—José A. Buesa

*

*

*

*

*

―Me estoy quedando dormido Jeagër.

― Lo siento profesor.

―Sentirlo, eso es lo que te falta. Tocas como si estuvieras recitando un poema estúpido. El claro de Luna de Debussy no es un poema estúpido ¿o sí?

―No señor.

―Entonces, comienza de nuevo.

― ¡Si!

No importa cuánto se esforzara, ese chico no llevaba el talento innato que poseía su hermana: Mikasa Jeagër.

Levi no lograba sacarse de la cabeza su imagen. Ella sentada en el taburete mientras sus manos se deslizaban suavemente sobre las teclas.

Eren había terminado la pieza pero no se atrevía a sacar de sus pensamientos a su profesor así que esperó.

― Continuaremos mañana. Es todo por hoy, Eren.

―Yo, quería saber qué opina de mí, profesor. ¿Piensa que tengo alguna oportunidad?

―La pregunta que debes responder es: si es esto lo que quieres. Enfrenta a tu padre.

Apretó los puños.

― Mi padre habría querido que fuera como Mikasa, ella es talentosa. Pero… yo no quiero esto.

― No me lo digas a mí, díselo a él. Ha terminado la clase, puedes irte.

Aún quedaban algunas horas para tener que ver a su verdadera pupila, Eren era un favor de Erwin al señor Jeagër. Era muy probablemente también que el chico dejara la academia pronto. Podía ser disciplinado si quería pero la música no era su pasión.

En la vida necesitas enamorarte de lo que haces o no llegarás muy lejos. Es por eso que la carrera de Levi se había truncado. No podía amar más.

En las clases de teoría musical, Mikasa lidiaba con la elección de un asiento dentro del aula.

Le gustaban los lugares cercanos a las ventanas pero la fila ya estaba casi llena, si estaba demasiado atrás podría perderse por completo o quedarse dormida y aquello era muy vergonzoso.

En el centro, un grupo de chicos luchaban alentados por una chica de coleta alta y desaliñad que llevaba en la boca un emparedado. Otra, rubia y de apariencia gélida, los miraba con indiferencia en las facciones pero entretenimiento en la mirada.

No había muchas personas, pero las pocas que estaban llevaban al hombro guitarras, estuches negros y carpetas a rebosar con partituras. Mikasa sin más que un bolso negro se sintió fuera de lugar.

—Es la pianista, ¿no?

Alguien murmuró desde el fondo del aula, deteniendo a los revoltosos. Con las miradas encima, Mikasa no supo qué hacer. En su rescate llegaría una rubia joven con corte masculino que empujó suavemente su hombro, invitándola a avanzar más allá del marco de la puerta.

—Qué animados están hoy, veamos si repasaron con el mismo entusiasmo sus lecciones. Ella es Mikasa Jeagër, la nueva estudiante de Rose. —Señaló con la mirada a la chica que tomó asiento en la primera fila, sin otra opción. — Ya tendrán tiempo para presentarse ante ella, por ahora, Jean qué te parece si vienes al frente y nos explicas sobre música barroca.

Sentía las miradas en su nuca hasta que el chico, guitarrista al parecer, cometió un error que causó la risa de todos. A partir de ahí el ambiente se suavizó.

Descubrió que la castaña aficionada a la comida, se llamaba Sasha y que tocaba el cello. Eso la ayudó, no tuvo que almorzar sola.

— ¿No comprarás nada, Mikasa? ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Claro

—Ah, menos mal, por un momento creí que había sido demasiado imprudente. —Ante la mirada curiosa de su receptor, Sasha se explicó: —Es que los asiáticos suelen ser muy respetuosos y formales…yo creí que podría malinterpretarse mi exceso de confianza.

—Crecí en Alemania, no tengo esos modales.

—Vaya, no pareces nada alemana ja ja ja

La conversación avanzó entre las risas contenidas de la chica y los monosílabos de Mikasa, hasta que la campana sonó.

— ¿Qué significa ese ruido? —Es hora de practicar. Cierto, olvidé preguntar quién es tu tutor, el mío es Keith Shadis—la chica encogió los hombros a la vez que temblaba. —es muy duro con todos, pero más conmigo desde que descubrió una papa hervida en el estuche de mi instrumento.

Mikasa se aguantó la risa solo porque la cara de Sasha ya estaba lo suficientemente roja.

—No conozco a mi tutor, solo sé que se apellida Ackerman. —El rubor se evaporó de golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa, lo conoces?

—Ah….ja ja ja ja, creo que deberías apresurarte, no le gustará que llegues tarde eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. ¡Adiós!

Subió las escaleras más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado posible. La multitud no la dejaba avanzar muy rápido, encima debía cambiar de edificio, cruzar un pequeño campo y ascender hasta el segundo piso de una torre con aspecto antiguo.

Llevaba cinco minutos de retraso cuando finalmente llegó al aula que su horario marcaba. Dos puertas de madera, enormes y viejas, en contraste peculiar al resto de la academia, le daban la bienvenida.

Apenas suspiraba y tomaba aire cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Ah…lo…yo

—Es tarde, pasa

Era un sujeto bajito, cabello negro y piel blanca, demasiado, traía puestas unas gafas de montura cuadrada y negra. Camisa blanca, pantalón negro, sin caorbata. Así lucía su tutor.

Se sentó en el alfeizar de una gran ventanal, después de tomar una taza de café que reposaba sobre un escritorio al fondo del amplio salón.

—¿Tomarás clase o debo irme?

Con esas palabras, la chica salió de su estupefacción. Caminó hasta el taburete y se posicionó.

—Mal, tu postura no es del todo correcta aunque pueda parecerlo.

A Mikasa le sorprendió el comentario, Carla la felicitaba constantemente por adoptar una buena postura.

—La espalda recta, los codos levemente más adelante que el tronco, no apoyes las manos en el piano, establece un suave contacto de tus dedos con las teclas, tu pie derecho está más atrás de lo que debería.

Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas captó la mitad. Se movió un poco, adelantó el pie derecho sobre el izquierdo entendiendo que el punto era agilizar el uso del pedal en caso necesario, pero sus codos y la espalda le parecieron bien. Se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de una nueva evaluación.

—No entendiste nada, sigues estando mal.

—Oiga, no se supone que debe juzgar el sonido.

—No puedo escuchar a una pianista que no sabe cómo presentarse frente a su instrumento. Corrige la posición.

Se movió otra vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Esta vez el profesor no dijo nada, le dio un sorbo a su taza y contempló los indicios de la irritación en su mirada.

Para el quinto intento, se puso de pie, respiró y volvió a sentarse.

—Está mal.

— ¡Con una mierda! ¡No tengo idea de cómo quieres que me siente!

Explotó antes de que pudiera razonar con quién y dónde estaba. El aroma a buen café y el silencio tan distinto de las clases teóricas fueron los culpables.

Creyó que era su fin, seria echada a patadas del salón y de la academia. Sus temores acrecentaron cuando el hombre se puso de pie y caminó en su dirección.

No hubo más sonido que la taza reposando nuevamente sobre la madera.

A medida que el hombre se acercaba notaba una fragancia conocida e innombrable. Mikasa no se sintió en un taburete, sentía que estaba en un banquillo a punto de ser ejecutada.

Contra todo pronóstico no fue sermoneada, el profesor la tomó de los hombros y empujó hacia abajo.

—La espalda debe estar recta pero no en exceso, relaja los hombros.

Acto seguido las manos fueron a los codos.

—Sepáralos y relájate.

Avanzó por el codo, los antebrazos y la muñeca, tomó los dedos.

—No es una fogata para que extiendas los dedos, forma un arco. Acaricia las teclas.

Mikasa contuvo la respiración, no sabía cuánto de eso estaba permitido. No había otra intención que enseñarle cómo debía sentarse, tal como ella había pedido….a gritos y de forma nada educada.

La soltó pero antes de alejarse, Levi tomó la barbilla de su alumna. La hizo mirarlo a los ojos y acto seguido inclinó su cabeza levemente hacia el piano.

—Esta es la postura adecuada. Estabas muy tensa, así te lastimarás. Ahora, señorita Jeagër, quiero escucharla tocar.

Espero a que su profesor volviera a su sitio, pero no se atrevió a levantar la mirada o moverse un milímetro, hasta que sus dedos presionaron las teclas blancas y empezó la tocar.

Reinició una y otra vez sin llegar al final de la pieza, cada que avanzaba a un nuevo acorde el profesor encontraba un error y la detenía. Así dieron las 6 de la tarde y el sol anaranjado se colaba por el gran ventanal de la sala.

—Es todo, ve a casa.

Obedeció, Mikasa no se despidió, tomo su bolsa y avanzó con pasos largos hasta la puerta. Dudaba sobre despedirse, giró pero las palabras no salieron y agradeció que el hombre estuviera de espaldas, revisando papeles de su escritorio. Se marchó rápido.

Aquella había sido, sin duda, la clase más extraña de su vida.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

¡Alto ahi, loco! No es acoso, lo hizo con respeto pero recuerden, siempre pedir permiso si van a tocar.


	6. Pioggia

"En verdad es duro ver morir hoy lo que ayer estrechamos en los brazos."

—_Calígula_. Albert Camus

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Al cabo de una semana, Mikasa acabó por hallar la manera de controlar sus impulsos y no gritar ante las constantes correcciones de su odioso profesor.

Se preguntó si tendría problemas intestinales o algo parecido, dado que siempre tenía una cara de estreñimiento o diarrea. Quizá poner un poco de laxante en su café lo relajara un poco. Oh sí.

Pocas personas vio con ojeras tan marcadas como las que tenía él, pero por algún extraño motivo le favorecían. Sí, sonaba extraño, a nadie le gustaría verse como mapache todos los días, pero en Levi la sombra tenue resaltaba aún más sus ojos.

Un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo cada que pensaba en su primera lección y los escasos segundos en que sus ojos grises se reflejaron en los azules. Un azul nunca antes visto. Como el mar agitado y furioso antes de hundir un barco.

En la semana su descanso se interrumpió a media noche en más de una ocasión cuando recordaba la escena entre sueños.

Pronto tendría las mismas ojeras y en ella no lucirían igual de bien, estaba segura.

En cuanto a Eren, los encuentros fueron escasos; aunque vivían en la misma casa. Cuando ella llegaba de las prácticas, él estaba en su habitación y se negaba a cenar con ella alegando que tenía mucho que practicar. En las mañanas todo el recorrido lo hacía en silencio, serio y apático.

Mentiría si no aceptara que la actitud del chico no le afectaba; la deprimía, porque si bien, Eren nunca fue tan apegado a ella al menos la consideraba su amiga y la incluía en la mayoría de sus empresas, al igual que Armin, un amigo de la infancia que habían dejado en Alemania.

Ahora todo era tan distinto, cada vez se alejaba más de ella y de su familia, de la música, de todo.

A finales del mes, cuando ejecutaba de manera magistral o al menos decente, según Levi, tres piezas de Chopin y conocía los elementos necesarios para intentar componer su propia música... descubrió que Eren llevaba una semana sin asistir a la academia.

Lo supo porque la rubia apática, Annie, mencionó algo sobre un idiota al que dejarían fuera del concierto de navidad debido a sus numerosas faltas.

Preocupada abandonó sus clases a media jornada y fue a la oficina de Erwin que no estaba, pero afortunadamente, la directora de la sección musical la atendió:

—Sí, he tenido reportes de los profesores teóricos y estaba a punto de llamar a tu casa para preguntar si estaba enfermo o algo parecido, me alegra que vinieras.

Mikasa no sabía qué decir o hacer, estaba igual de sorprendida que los demás. Optó por cubrirlo hasta que hablaran y le explicara sus razones, de lo contrario el padre de Eren descargaría la furia del cielo sobre la cabeza terca de su hijo.

Salió de la oficina después de contarle a Hange que su "hermano" había estado en cama desde el fin de semana a causa de una cepa bacteriana rara e infecciosa del tracto respiratorio.

Cuando miró la hora en su teléfono se sintió aún más desanimada.

Hace hora y media que debía haber llegado a la torre B donde tomaba clases prácticas. Probablemente Levi ya no estuviera ahí.

Había visto tantas veces sus expresiones de hartazgo pero estaba segura que este retraso lo habría desquiciado por completo y la siguiente clase la colgaría de la ventana con ayuda de la cortina en represalia a su impuntualidad.

No tenía caso ir a buscarlo, aun si seguía ahí, no estaba de humor para soportar sus sermones. Definitivamente no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse de pie y enfrentar otro problema. Necesitaría esa fuerza en casa, estaba segura.

Bajó despacio, ajena a lo demás, pero al atisbar la recepción las piernas le temblaron.

Ahí, en la puerta, y salida, estaba Levi, de brazos cruzados, con la chaqueta de su traje sobre los hombros, sosteniendo un portafolio negro.

"Qué hago ¡Qué hace ahí!" su cerebro medio muerto recobró lucidez y buscó posibles rutas de escape.

Opciones que se detuvieron a medio camino cuando el profesor volteó y miró a Mikasa detenida sobre el barandal.

Creyó que se quedaría sorda después de que su profesor la regañara pero él simplemente volvió la cabeza hacia la calle donde la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

Mikasa descendió lentamente y como nunca, sus zapatos resonaron sobre el mármol del suelo. Maldijo internamente.

Llegó hasta la puerta principal y abrió la boca pero fue vaho y no palabras lo que salió. Las gotas aumentaron en número y rapidez. Pasó de una leve llovizna a una tormenta eléctrica.

—¿Olvidó la sombrilla?

No obtuvo respuesta. Levi se mantuvo estático, ni siquiera la miró. Cualquiera de las diminutas gotas estrellándose sobre el pavimento parecía importarle más que ella.

—Puedo llevarlo hasta la parada de bus…

—Esperaré a que pare. Después de todo, ya esperé 90 minutos, no creo que pueda cansarme más. —Interrumpió violentamente.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

—En la oficina de Hange, digo de la Directora Zoe.

—Supongo que es sobre Eren.

—Por qué no me dijo que había faltado a sus clases

—Eres su hermana, se supone que debes saberlo. Además, no es un niño, Mikasa, deja que tome sus propias decisiones y se responsabilice de ellas.

— ¡Cómo podría no preocuparme por él! ¿Está loco?

—Antes de preocuparte por él deberías pensar en ti, tienes talento, mocosa. No lo desperdicies siendo la sombra de Eren. En ese momento Levi comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia, estoico.

—Qué… ¡Qué demonios le pasa! ¡Vuelva!

Pero sin importar cuanto gritara Mikasa, Levi no se detuvo, siguió caminando hasta perderse tras la bruma de un asfalto salpicado por el agua.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

En respuesta a AzulMitla, qué tan rivamika soy...Mucho, diría yo ja ja ja . Fue la segunda pareja (en mi mente son esposos y ya tienen restablecido el clan, ok?) que me inspiró a escribir.Tengo que admitir que esta no es la única historia que tengo en borrador pero mis tiempos mal administrados me limitan asi que no tengo un lapso constante para actualizar pero me esforzaré dado que también he sufrido la espera agonica por un nuevo capítulo (Bell!!!Regresa!!! :( )

En fin, muchísimas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de escribirme un comentario, me alegran mucho y créanme que lo valoro.

Ci vediamo!


	7. Minchia

**_A los que buscan aunque no encuentran,_**

**_A los que avanzan aunque se pierdan_**

**_A los que viven aunque se mueran._**

―Mario Benedetti

.

Le fue imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hablar con Eren, era urgente.

Tampoco sabía qué sucedería con ella y sus clases prácticas.

Tan pronto dejó de llover se apresuró para llegar a casa con la esperanza de encontrar una solución al menos a uno de sus agobios.

No fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Cuando llegó a casa, ya no llovía, pero la casa vacía era aún más fría que el exterior.

Encendió las luces y después de cambiarse empezó a preparar la cena. Quería mantenerse ocupada para pensar lo menos posible en Eren.

Debía tener una buena explicación. Estaba segura.

No era su ausencia a clases lo que le dolía, era la desconfianza. ¿Es que ya no la consideraba su amiga? ¿Es que nunca lo fueron?

Salió de sus pensamientos en el momento preciso, antes de rebanar su dedo y no la zanahoria del guiso.

Si estropeaba sus manos, Levi la reprendería.

Levi.

No sé acostumbraba a llamarlo profesor Ackerman, como los demás, para ella era Levi y a él no parecía importarle. Ahora que analizaba con calma, esta tarde él la llamó por su nombre...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo su atención, era su hermanastro. La miró levemente para desviar el rostro y dirigirse a su cuarto, pero ella lo detuvo llamándolo:

—Eren, tenemos que hablar.

—Estoy cansado, será luego.

Apenas subió tres escalones, una oración lo detuvo en seco.

—Sé que no has ido a la academia esta semana.

—¿Le dijiste a papá? —en su rostro era evidente el miedo.

—Aun no, esperaba que me explicaras.

—No tienes que decirle y ya.

—No es así de simple, si no vas a Rose, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Qué haces con todo tu tiempo libre?

—No es algo que te concierne

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Yo te…me preocupo por ti, Eren, eres mi familia!

―Preocúpate por tus asuntos, Mikasa, no le dirás nada a mi padre. Se fue esta mañana a Londres.

Intentó cenar, dado que el estofado estaba listo y olía muy bien. Tocó a la puerta de Eren pero en su picaporte había un letrero: He cenado una sopa instantánea, no molestes.

Ahí, en la mesa, sola y triste, fue incapaz de probar bocado. Dejó todo limpio y se fue a dormir.

Eren la evitó todo lo que fue posible aquel fin de semana. Para el lunes Grisha llevaba tres días en el extranjero llamando por las tardes para recibir un escueto reporte de Mikasa, más como un ama de llaves que como una hija adoptiva.

En ninguna de esas ocasiones fue capaz de decirle al señor Jaegër que su hijo llevaba días sin ir a la academia.

Aunque le faltaban ganas para levantarse, desayunar y asearse, no quería ver tan molesto a Levi otra vez; faltar a Rose no era opción.

Avanzaba por el pasillo hacia el salón donde tocaba con Levi cuando el agradable sonido de una trompeta inundó sus oídos. Se acercó un poco para observar al que tocaba, pero en la puerta de aquel salón había un chico recargado.

—Es bastante bueno ¿No?

—Lo es, sorprendentemente.

En ese momento el rubio de la puerta reparó en que había expresado en voz alta sus pensamientos a una completa desconocida.

No quiso ser tan grosero y optó por presentarse.

—Soy Jean Kirchstein y ese que ves ahí es Marco Bott. ―El chico era realmente atractivo: moreno, con pecas tenues en las mejillas que inflaba al soplar sobre la trompeta, cabello oscuro en un corte similar al de Levi. Acabó de tocar, algo que Mikasa reconoció como Jazz, agradeció a sus compañeros con una tenue reverencia y caminó hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

―Hola, eres Mikasa Jaegër, ¿no?

―Uh, sí. ―Aquello la había sorprendido, de dónde la conocían estos chicos.

―Somos tus compañeros de clase, pero no habíamos tenido oportunidad de presentarnos. ¿Vas a tus clases prácticas?

―Eso creo.

―¿Cómo es ser alumna del profesor Ackerman? He escuchado que es bastante estricto.

―Marco, no…

―Está bien, creo que es duro, pero tampoco es un monstruo.

―Entiendo, quizá podamos ir a comer algún día, Mikasa. ―Jean miró con sorpresa a Marco, y en esa mueca deforme reconoció al chico de la clase sobre música barroca: el guitarrista.

―Gracias, lo consideraré, pero ahora creo que debo ir a mi clase. Adiós.

Ambos chicos agitaron sus manos en despedida y ella siguió su camino hacia la torre donde Levi la esperaba con una cara de perros, muy seguramente.

Al llegar no tocó, empujó despacio y entró. Ahí estaba Levi, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con un libro en la mano.

―Buenas tardes.

―Honestamente creí que no vendrías.

―Podría decir lo mismo, me alegra que no tengas un resfriado.

―A esta edad es mucho más difícil contraer algo con lo que mi cuerpo no haya luchado antes. Eren vino esta mañana, pero no te diré lo que me dijo, te espera en casa.

Se bajó del alfeizar cerrando el libro, fue hasta el escritorio para tomar su maletín y guardar su lectura.

―¿Qué…? ―pasó a su lado sin mirarla a la cara una sola vez y antes de cruzar por completo la puerta le habló:

―Vete, no hay clase hoy.

A Mikasa le tomó un tiempo el digerir sus palabras, pero en automático comenzó a moverse hacia la salida. Tenía que llegar a casa, ya mismo.

El trayecto en metro lo percibió mas largo y lento que nunca, corrió para llegar a la casa y cuando abrió, torpemente, encontró al chico sentado en la sala:

—¿Eren? ¿Estás bien? El Profesor Levi me dijo que querías hablar conmigo y yo…

—Regresaré a Alemania, antes de Navidad. ―El ruido sordo de la chaqueta y el bolso de Mikasa cayendo sobre el suelo de manera fue lo único que siguió a esa frase.

—Cómo… ¡No puedes!

—Mikasa, no pertenezco a este lugar, para ti puede estar bien el pasar los días frente a un piano tocando para gente rica, pero yo no puedo permitir que mis padres definan mi futuro. Es mi vida y son mis decisiones.

—No tienes a dónde ir, qué harás, con qué comerás.

—Lo he planeado bien, necesito reunir una cantidad de dinero suficiente para regresar. Armin me recibirá en casa de sus abuelos, después iremos al ejército.

—Es una locura.

—No, una locura es que esté en este lugar dedicando horas de mi vida a algo inútil y para lo que además no tengo habilidad.Todos lo dicen.

—¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos?

—Eso no importa. He conseguido dos empleos y con la paga costearé un boleto para regresar a Alemania, no le dirás nada a mi padre. Te lo he contado porque tienes razón cuando dijiste que somos familia y la familia se apoya ¿no?

― No…no puedes irte, tu padre se esforzó para que te aceptaran y no deberías renunciar así.

― ¡Mikasa, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dicho! Si arruinas mis planes, jamás te lo perdonaré. Ahora, tengo que irme a mi nuevo trabajo, si papá llega dile que me quedé en Rose a practicar extra.

Eren se fue sin quedarse a conteplar el desastre que habia hecho de ella, el ténue vibrar del móvil en su pantalón la sacó del estupor:

De Sasha:

_Hi! Los chicos de la clase nos han invitado a comer pizza, creo que quieren hablar de algo importante porque la directora Hange también irá. ¿Vendrás? Puedo pasar por ti ;)_

Sin razonarlo mucho dijo que sí, sólo quería huir.

.


	8. Ho bisogno di te

_La fortuna no ama a quien la ama:_

_esta pequeña hoja de laurel_

_ha llegado con años de retraso._

_cuando yo la quería_

_para hacerme querer_

_por una dama de labios morados_

_me fue negada una y otra vez_

_y me la dan ahora que estoy viejo._

_Ahora que no me sirve de nada_

_me la arrojan al rostro_

_casi_

_como_

_una_

_palada_

_de_

_tierra._

―Nicanor Parra

•

•

•

•

.

Sasha pasó por ella en un Cadillac Escalade 1999, Mikasa no tenía la menor idea sobre autos, pero Sasha le enseñó muy contenta mientras conducían a la pizzería de la reunión. Ella notó lo rojos que estaban los ojos de su amiga, pero no era tan imprudente como para preguntarle, si bien Mikasa solía pasar el tiempo en silencio, esta vez su callada presencia gritaba dolor.

―Creo que hablarán del concierto de Navidad.

― ¿Eh? ¿Navidad? ¿No hay vacaciones o algo como eso?

―Solo los días 25 y 1 de enero podemos faltar, después tenemos que continuar. La música es algo para lo que debe practicarse todos los días y toda la vida. Además, el concierto de navidad es muy importante, el dinero que se recauda se utiliza para comprar ropa, comida y juguetes que se donan a los orfanatos de la ciudad, también puedes ir si quieres, a entregarlos a los niños. Es una experiencia muy bella, se emocionan mucho.

―Nunca pensé que Rose hiciera algo como eso.

―Es un evento muy hermoso y nuestras familias pueden vernos tocar, ellos entran gratis, no te preocupes.

Mikasa no tenía que preocuparse por nada, claro, pues su familia se iría a Alemania antes de ese día. Antes de que su tristeza se reflejara en el espejo de la camioneta, Sasha comenzó a aparcar el auto. Frente a ellas un letrero con luces neón sobre la puerta de madera de un local con paredes de ladrillo rojo anunciaba pizza.

Bajaron del auto y conforme se acercaban reconoció algunos rostros: Annie, la apática que tocaba el clarinete, el rubio guitarrista y su amigo Marco que al verla aun detrás de la ventana le sonrió elevando una cerveza oscura que tenía en la mano. Era un chico muy lindo y aquel suéter navideño intensificaba esa cualidad.

― ¡Hola, chicos…Eso es una pizza de carnes! ¡Dámela, Connie, dámela!

El lugar tenia una decoración muy sobria, algunos cuadros de músicos famosos como El rey Presley, The Rolling stones, Alex Rose; mesas negras y asientos mullidos de piel.

―Bienvenida, Mikasa, toma asiento ―Hange la saludó, pasándole un brazo sobre el hombro. Iba a agradecerle cuando vio a alguien sentado en la mesa a la que le invitaban tomar asiento.

―Ah, no temas, Levi no muerde, aunque tenga cara de que sí ha, ha, ha, ha.

Al cruzar miradas, Mikasa sintió su piel erizarse, pese a lo cálido que le había parecido el lugar antes. Su profesor, eso era lo que era aunque ahora mismo no parecía mas que un chico algo mayor entre un montón de adolescentes que venían a comer pizza y beber cerveza, le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza invitándola a sentarse.

― ¿Bebes? ―le preguntó moviendo despacio su botella para después darle un trago discreto y elegante. ¡Quién mierda se veía elegante bebiendo una cerveza barata! Mikasa lo había descubierto ese día.

―Sí, no mucho.

Los demás parecían haberse ensimismado entre sí, Sasha seguía peleando con un chico bajito con corte militar por una rebanada de pizza, Hange sostenía su abdomen mientras reía y Marco, que, si bien en un principio le había dedicado atención e invitado a sentarse con ellos desde afuera, estaba perdido mirando a su amigo Jean que se empinaba la botella de cerveza reflejando todo lo contrario a Levi, daba pena el pobre chico.

Una mesera se acercó con una botella de cerveza idéntica a la que todos traían en las manos.

―Hola, bienvenidos a Carlo pizza, además de la cerveza ¿gustan ordenar otra cosa?

Levi miró a Mikasa indicándole que podía pedir lo que quisiera, no es que él la hubiera invitado, pero Hange la había arrojado a su mesa por ser la más vacía y la única disponible.

―Hawaiana está bien, una mediana.

―Claro, en un momento la traemos. ―Mikasa acomó su bolso sobre sus piernas y comenzó a urgar en él, con las prisas no estaba segura de haber traído su cartera consigo.

―Pagaré esta vez.

―Pero…

―No se lo digas a nadie, podrían imaginarse otras cosas. Después de todo, no es usual que un profesor cene con su alumna.

―No estamos solos, ahí están todos los de la clase. Por qué te alejas, ¿no querías venir?

― ¿Mi cara dice que estoy feliz de haber venido?

―Antes no, ahora creo que un poco.

Levi dejó salir un bufido pequeño e hizo lo impensable: sus labios se fruncieron en un símil de sonrisa que pronto quedó oculta tras la botella.

La mesera llegó con una pizza humeante y apetitosa que depositó en su mesa. Ella esperó que su acompañante dijera: después de usted, My lady, pero lo vio tomar una rebana de manera

despreocupada tanto que rayaba en el cinismo. Mirandola a los ojos le dio una mordida.

Mikasa se asustó, no de él, sino de sí misma cuando un estremecimiento violento recorrió su cuerpo convergiendo en la zona menos oportuna dada la situación.

―Tengo que ir al baño.

Salió disparada, caminando lo más lento y a pasos largos que pudo hasta el baño. Se encerró en un cubículo y se sentó esperando orinar, pero no lo consiguió. Concluyentemente no eran ganas de miccionar, aquello la había puesto caliente.

― ¡Maldición!

―Mikasa, ¿todo está bien? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Sasha había estado mirando de reojo como su amiga hablaba con Levi y este le invitaba una cerveza, se alegró porque ahora la cara de agobio y tristeza que había mostrado desde que la recogió había desaparecido. Pero de un momento a otro, cuando la pizza había llegado ella se había puesto de pie súbitamente y corrió al baño, con la clase de pasos disimulados que usa una chica cuando quiere huir de una situación. Decidió seguirla y ahora estaban ahí.

―No, sólo que de pronto…creí que me había llegado el periodo.

―Cielos, ¿sucedió? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

―Falsa alarma, en un momento voy, no te preocupes, regresa antes de que los demás se preocupen…―Mikasa se recargaba en la puerta del baño, le conmovía el genuino interés de la chica a la que recién conocía, pero no había forma de decirle la verdad: que al ver a su profesor ( con esa chaqueta de cuero y camiseta blanca, tan distinto a como lo veía todos los días en la formalidad de sus ensayos), morder una rebanada de pizza frente a ella…la había encendido. Era patético y gracioso, tenía que admitirlo. ―Anda, antes de que ese chico se acabe la pizza otra vez.

― ¡Es cierto, Connie!

Escuchó los pasos de su amiga saliendo del baño, inhaló y exhaló hondamente unas tres veces en ciclos de los 4 segundos.

Miró su rostro en el espejo del baño asombrándose al contemplar su cara apenada y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, casi imperceptibles a menos que te quedases viendo fijamente y aun así podía adjudicarlas al maquillaje. Estaba avergonzada y extrañada, no volvería a ver la pizza hawaiana de la misma forma.

"Maldito enano, era mi favorita."

Después de lavarse la cara y las manos, volvió al salón. Levi la miró disimuladamente y no dijo nada mas que algo sobre cómo la pizza se había enfriado y que Hange iba a realizar un anuncio importante.

―Bueno, bueno, chicos, me alegra que hayan aceptado venir y como cada año les daré la lista de los que tendrán el honor de ser solistas en nuestro ya aclamado y cercano concierto de Navidad. ¡Ahhh, Navidad! ¿Ah, pueden creerlo? ¡En un mes es Navidad! ¡Navidad, Levi!

La mirada furibunda que éste le devolvió, ella supo traducirla en un "Apresúrate que quiero irme de aquí".

―Bien, sin más preámbulo los solistas de este año son:

Reiner Braun y Berthold Hoover

Annie Leonhardt

Historia Reiss

Boris Feulner

Petra Ral

Una de las mesas estalló en aplausos y felicitaciones en torno a una chica castaña, de talla mediana.

― ¡Eso, sabíamos que lo lograrías Petra! ¡Felicidades!

―Vamos, muchachos no es para tanto….

― ¿Cómo no va a ser importante, Petra mía? Era hora de que reconocieran tu talento, el siguiente seré yo, estoy seguro…

―Cállate, Auruo, no dejas que Hange continúe.

―Gracias, Erd.— retomó su lista. —Marco Bott.

Se repitió el acontecimiento, pero la mesa fue otra, Connie y Sasha saltaron sobre el chico del suéter navideño que sonreía dulcemente. Mikasa creyó que era justo, el sonido de su trompeta era muy bueno.

―Y…Mikasa Jaegër. ―Hange miró con dulzura a la mencionada que se quedó con la cerveza suspendida a mitad de camino entre su boca y la mano. ― ¡Felicidades a los seleccionados! Y a los que no fueron mencionados, no desistan quizá el año próximo contemos con su presentación.

―Debes preguntarte por qué tanto alboroto por una simple presentación, ¿no es así? —Levi atrajo su atención con aquel comentario en voz baja, lo suficiente para que ella escuchara.—Mikasa, las personas sentadas en esas mesas han estado años esperando una oportunidad como esta. Al concierto van decenas de personas, entre las cuales puede encontrarse el hada madrina de tu carrera. Una presentación como solista permite al artista desplegar su talento en una valoración individual, es así como cambias tu destino en una noche.

Es hora de que tomes una decisión: ¿seguirás a Eren a Alemania o pondrás todo tu esfuerzo para quedarte aquí y hacerte de un lugar en la música?

Dame tu respuesta el lunes, hasta entonces no te presentes en mi sala.

Sin darle oportunidad de abrir la boca o algo parecido, Levi se puso de pie y dejó la mesa no sin antes poner sobre la charola que traía la mesera un montón de billetes que Hange no dejó pasar.

―Chicos, creo que el tío Levi nos pagó la cena. Agradézcanle cuando le vean.

El ambiente continúo festivo, los seleccionados celebraban con sus amigos, pero Mikasa permanecía en pausa, petrificada por las palabras que su maestro le había dedicado antes de irse.

La dulce voz de un chico la devolvió a la realidad.

―Felicidades, Mikasa, es una gran oportunidad para que todos podamos escucharte tocar. ―Marco se acercaba con una sonrisa y detrás de él, Jean, miraba en silencio. Pronto Sasha se uniría a ellos y le presentaría a todos los presentes.

Acabó por devolverse en taxi a su casa pues Sasha acabó lo suficientemente ebria como para no poder conducir. Al llegar vio el auto de Grisha en la entrada y las luces encendidas.

Abrió lo más silenciosa que pudo, pero no acababa de quitarse los zapatos cuando su padrastro salió a su encuentro con los brazos en jarras listo para recitarle el sermón más grande que alguna vez ideó.

―Mikasa, no recuerdo que en esta casa te enseñásemos a llegar tarde y ebria. Eren ha estado solo todo este tiempo, esperando por una cena mientras tú estabas de fiesta.

―No soy su sirvienta, si quieren a alguien que les cocine y esté todo el tiempo a sus órdenes deberían contratar servidumbre. ― en otras circunstancias se habría quedado callada con la cabeza hundiéndose en la bufanda, pero esa noche el alcohol le soltó la lengua y la razón.

―Vete a dormir, no sabes lo que dices si estás cayéndote de borracha.

―Te equivocas, no soy yo la que no sabe lo que quiere. Lo sé bien, voy a tocar en ese maldito concierto de navidad y verás de lo que soy capaz, lo talentosa que soy en comparación a ese que está sentado en tu sala y te miente.

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuál concierto? ¿Quién me miente, Eren?

―Papá, no sabe lo que está diciendo, es evidente que se la han pasado las copas.

―No, ¡No!

―Vamos, Mikasa, te llevaré a tu habitación.

―Llévatela, estoy cansado y no discutiré con una borracha.

Eren obedeció a su padre, la ayudó prestándole su hombro para subir las escaleras y llegar hasta su habitación.

―Déjame, aquí, no entres.

―Vamos, tienes que quitarte la ropa y no es como que no te haya visto en pijama antes.

―No…no lo entiendes, nunca me has conocido, solo me has utilizado para tus intereses y ahora me has convertido en la cómplice de tus mentiras. Das la buena impresión de hijo obediente, pero en realidad planeas escapar y dejarme con tu viejo, aquí. ¿con quién crees que va a desquitar su furia? ¿a quien crees que va a culpar?

―Mi padre nunca te ha puesto un dedo encima, no lo haría.

―No es necesario eso, las palabras duelen también. ―Ya no podía contener las lagrimas y silenciosas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Eren quiso limpiarlas, pero Mikasa lo evitó golpeando su mano con violencia.―Es miserable saber que me trajiste hasta aquí con desesperación porque temías que dijese la verdad y no porque realmente quisieras ayudarme, o te preocuparas por mí. Vete, no tienes que fingir más, no le diré nada.

Mikasa abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró, cerrándole la puerta en la cara al que ella creyó era el mejor hombre del mundo. Él que, en su desesperada infancia, surgía como el príncipe que todo lo soluciona, el hombre con el que soñó se casaría y tendría una hermosa familia. Todo, todo había sido una horrible equivocación, una ingenua ensoñación y una muy cara idealización.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormida y aun en sus sueños, las pesadillas del pasado la persiguieron toda la noche hasta que una nueva imagen apareció: estaba en la sala de prácticas, el piano limpio y con la tapa levantada, una agradable fragancia inundaba la habitación y una tenue luz entraba por la ventana.

Era un escenario bello, pero faltaba algo, algo que no podía recordar en ese momento, pero sin lo que aquella habitación no era más que un cuarto insignificante.

― ¿Cuándo piensas empezar a tocar, Mikasa?

La voz susurrando cerca de su oído la hizo darse vuelta inmediatamente.

―Levi, yo…no sé qué hacer.

―No lo sabrás hasta que no decidas lo que quieres, pensando en ti y no en los demás. No tengas miedo, cualquiera que sea tu decisión, lo lograrás.

―Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, no estás solo como yo, no…

―Abre los ojos, Mikasa, ábrelos bien y verás como tienes más que un hermano llorón y rebelde o un padrastro controlador, abre los ojos y empieza a vivir por ti.

Ábrelos….

No era la voz de Levi lo que escuchó, era el despertador, indicando que otro día acababa de comenzar. Había sido un sueño.

Le dolía la cabeza, no había bebido mucho, pero hace muchísimo que no bebía y entonces no recordaba cuan cruel podía ser una resaca.

_"Dame tu respuesta el lunes, hasta entonces no te presentes en mi sala."_

A penas era martes, tenia toda una semana para pensarlo, aunque muy dentro de sí, ella ya conocía la respuesta: la noche anterior había llegado a una resolución.

Tomó un baño y alistó su mochila, al abrir su habitación encontró una charola con una taza de avena, leche y huevos con jamón. Había una flor de las que crecían en el jardín de los vecinos del edificio del frente. Lo saltó de un paso y salió rumbo a la escuela.

•

•

•

•

•

.

Ciao! He regresado con esta historia que me gusta mucho pero no siempre tengo la inspiración para darle forma. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

En respuesta a **Jyn10**:

Ho studiato due anni questa bella lingua ma non ricordo molto da quando studio medicina ja ja ja , ma penso che è moltissimo bella e romantica sopratutto quando si parla di canzoni. Il mio sogno è andare a Venezia come mi ha promesso il mio fidanzato che anche parla l'italiano e megliore che io.

Grazie per leggere!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	9. Orologio inverso

_Tú eras el huracán, y yo alta_

_torre que desafía su poder,_

_¡Tenías que estrellarte o abatirme!_

_¡No pudo ser!_

_Tú eras el océano y yo la enhiesta_

_roca que firme aguarda su vaivén:_

_¡Tenías que romperte o que arrancarme!_

_¡No pudo ser!_

_Hermosa tú, yo altivo; acostumbrados_

_una a arrollar, el otro a no ceder;_

_la senda estrecha, inevitable el choque…_

_¡No pudo ser!_

XLI. Gustavo A. Bécquer

*

*

*

*

*

.

― ¿No lo sabías, Mikasa?

― ¿Qué cosa?

Después de clases Sasha la había invitado a desayunar en la cafetería de la escuela cuando le contó que no había tomado algo antes de venir a la escuela. Ahora, mientras comían sopa de coditos con ensalada y un trozo de pechuga empanizada, Sasha opinaba sobre la decisión de Levi al echar a Mikasa de su salón por una semana.

Ocultó las verdaderas razones del por qué no practicaría esa semana, pero en vez de repudiar al profesor como se esperaría la chica comenzó a contar a Mikasa lo que en la academia se decía de él.

―El profesor Ackerman es así de arisco porque hace diez años perdió a su familia en un accidente. ― Las entrañas se le estrujaron nada más escuchar esas palabras. El dolor de perder a quienes amas era algo que conoció a muy corta edad. Cómo fue posible que no notara en su mirada apagada el dolor y la tristeza que de sobra conocía; lo juzgó de arrogante y de soberbio, qué equivocada estaba. Respiró lento y tomó el jugo entre sus manos, sin mirar a Sasha quiso indagar más y preguntó:

― ¿Sabes qué les pasó?

― Fue una noticia muy importante, aquí es como un cuento de terror.

― ¿Un cuento de terror?

―Era la presentación más importante de su carrera, en un teatro de Viena, dicen que su esposa y su hermano iban a verlo tocar…entonces…― El sonido de una alarma interrumpió el relato. Debían volver a sus clases pero ella quería saber cómo continuaba esa historia, no por morbo sino porque algo dentro de sí gritaba que tenía que saberlo, debía conocer que había en el pasado de él para así intentar comprender un poco el presente. ― Lo siento Mikasa, ya es hora de ir a la clase pero podrías buscarlo en internet.

Nada le parecía más terrible que eso: la muerte de su familia también había sido noticia en el periódico local.

―Gracias.

―De nada. Espero que sea menos rígido contigo. Te veo después porque ya sabes, me debes un almuerzo.

Se quedó sentada en la mesa un poco más. Tenía que saberlo, no importaba como. No iba a tener práctica hoy pues Levi la había echado.

Volvería, claro que lo haría. Pero necesitaba entender que le había pasado a ese enano para que fuera tan arisco. No era su naturaleza. Lo intuía.

Se puso la mochila al hombro y fue a la biblioteca.

El lugar estaba vacío como casi siempre solía estar, una mujer joven de cabello rubio y piel blanca levantó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

―Buenaa tardes, ¿qué necesitas? ― Su voz era dulce, seguro que era cantante.

―Me gustaría usar una computadora.

―Claro, sólo necesitas darme tu credencial. ― La sacó de su mochila y se la dio, a cambio recibió la pila de una laptop.

―En cada mesa hay una, sólo necesitas colocar esto, y listo. Cuando termines de usarla entrégame la pila y te devolveré tu credencial.

―De acuerdo.

Fue al rincón más apartado que encontró.

Una vez encendida la máquina, abrió el buscador y comenzó a teclear:

"Presentación de Levi Ackerman en Viena."

Una enorme lista de resultados se despegó ante ella. Eligió la primera.

El título en negro y letras grandes decía: Prodigio musical encabeza el concierto de Año Nuevo.

Había una foto de él. A blanco y negro, sentado sobre un taburete alto, sosteniendo el violín. Era un artículo previo a su presentación. Donde se le entrevistaba y hacían un breve resumen de su carrera musical.

Abrió otra pestaña, esta vez la nota era una crítica sobre su presentación: sublime, con una técnica inusual pero increíblemente buena, único como ninguno en los últimos años. Lo comparaban con grandes genios violinistas, de los cuales no había escuchado ninguna pieza. Tomaría nota de sus nombres.

Al final de la nota apareció: el enlace a un vídeo. No incluían audífonos en el préstamo de computadoras, pero siempre traía los suyos.

Se sintió sumamente ansiosa cuando los puntos blancos comenzaron a danzar en círculos. Estaba cargando el vídeo.

¿Esto estaba permitido? No lo sabía pero ahora no le importaba nada más que ver al profesor en acción. Era cruel y despiadado con los alumnos pero nadie lo había visto o lo escuchaba tocar desde que impartía clades en Rose. No participaba en los conciertos. Sólo se sentaba a juzgar las ejecuciones de cada pieza. Con la misma expresión de asco y de desprecio.

Por fin la imagen se hizo nítida en la pantalla.

La gente aplaudía mientras el director de la orquesta, un momento… ¡Era Erwin! El director Smith miraba junto a los demás cómo ese pequeño hombre subía al escenario y dejaba en silencio a la orquesta.

Se tomó su tiempo para acomodar el instrumento en su hombro, Erwin asintió, agitó su vara y la magia comenzó.

El piano comenzó a tocar. El silencio era total, no se escuchaba ni la respiración de los asistentes. Entonces levantó su mano y apoyó la vara. Se inclinaba suavemente sobre su hombro, era como si le estuviera contando sus secretos. El arpa intensificaba la sensación de hallarme en medio de un sueño.

Sus dedos danzaban sobre las cuerdas, la atención la tenía él. No podías apartar los ojos de su imagen. Tocaba casi con los ojos cerrados. Sin mirar las partituras. ¡Es más! ¡No había partituras! Se sabía la canción de memoria.

Llevaba un atuendo muy simple. Un pantalón negro, una camisa y pañuelo blancos. Su cabello idéntico, su rostro más joven, menos endurecido.

La melodía que tocaba era triste, pero no una tristeza superficial que vende, la tristeza que se sabe autentica, aquella que no es precisamente desagradable y logra conmover el alma.

Justo cuando creías que se terminaba…renacía, con más energía, con fuerza, agonizando en cada nota, prolongando la muerte. Aquella melodía hundió a Mikasa en una reflexión sobre la vida que había llevado hasta ese momento, recordó a sus padres, el día que conoció a los Jaegër, cuando tocó un piano por primera vez, fue como estar a punto de morir y ver pasar la vida frente a sus ojos.

Levi levanta su rostro cuando acaba la pieza. La cámara enfoca su cara: sus ojos azules resplandecen, enmarcados por unas negras y largas pestañas y de pronto….sonríe.

A Mikasa el alma se le fue a los pies. No era una carcajada, pero tampoco la mueca que hizo la noche anterior en que bebían cerveza...era una sonrisa pequeña, sencilla, amable, hacia su público. Una sonrisa radiante, que quemaba en el pecho de ella.

Escuchó pasos en su dirección y temblando cerró las pestañas para abrir una nueva.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Era la encargada de la biblioteca, ¿estarían monitoreadas? ¿Sabría lo que estaba viendo? Apostó a que la respuesta de todas esa preguntas fuese un no.

—Gracias pero no.

—Bien, si la necesitas en otro momento no dudes en llamarme.

Después de mirar y de reparar en los cables rojos que pendían del ordenador (¡sus audífonos!) se fue sin decir más.

Suspiró aliviada.

Buscó algunas partituras de piano y las envió a su correo, si seguían monitoreando lo que buscaba, eso debería bastar.

Puso todo en su mochila y huyó. No tenía nada que hacer en toda la tarde. Quizá leería un buen libro.

*

*

*

*

*

*

.

Si se preguntan cuál es la canción que Levi interpreta es la **Meditación de Thais de Jules Massenet**. Me fascina la interpretación que hace Sophie Mutter, considerada la mejor violinista del mundo. Ella es increíble.


	10. Vetro

_"Entonces comprendí que morir es no estar nunca más con los amigos."_

_—Mario Benedetti_

*

*

*

*

*

*

.

― ¡Hermano! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¡Iremos a Austria! ¡Vamos a volar como las aves!

―Te mostraré lugares que estoy seguro te gustarán.

―Ya quiero llegar y verte. Esta noche tocas en frente de muchísimas personas. Estoy segura de que lo harás bien.

―Oye, dame el teléfono. Necesito hablar con Levi.

― ¡Olvídalo, aún hay muchas cosas que quiero decirle! Espera…

― ¿Levi, está haciendo mucho frío ahí?

― ¿por qué lo preguntas?

―quiero estar preparado al bajar de ese avión.—"Pasajeros del vuelo C213 con dirección a Viena abordar por la puerta 8". ― Parece que es hora de irnos, nuestro vuelo ha sido anunciado. En breve estaremos juntos, los tres, y te veremos triunfar en grande.

― ¡Dame ese teléfono, Farlan!― En un rápido y hábil movimiento la chica le arrebató de las manos el teléfono.― Hermano, estamos muy felices, eres el mejor tocando y nos alegra que el mundo reconozca tu talento. Te amamos.

— ¡Isabel! Nunca entenderá.

Aunque ellos no pudieran verlo, Levi esbozó una sonrisa. Escuchar la voz de sus amigos, de su familia, siempre le daba ánimos. Habían pasado por muchas dificultades y finalmente podría ofrecerles una nueva vida. Con dignidad, con seguridad y por qué no, alegría. Después de todo Isabel estaba esperando un bebé de Farlan y él quería ser el tío más protector de todos.

—Cuidala mucho.

—Por supuesto ¡Deja a todos flipados, Levi!

—Adiós.

La llamada terminó pero inmediatamente llegó otra.

— ¿Me puedes decir dónde estás?

—En casa, dónde más, cuatro ojos.

— ¡En casa! Erwin va a matarnos, debías estar en la barbería. ¡Da vuelta, Moblit, iremos al departamento de Levi!

Había sido una idea excelente que Hange tuviera un chofer o aquel auto no existiría más que en piezas debido a la forma tan imprudente de conducir que tenía aquella mujer.

— ¿Para qué vienes a mi casa? Le dije a Erwin que llegaría en taxi al teatro.

—Ja ja ja ja, no puedes llegar en taxi además de que el traje que usarás está en mis manos. No puedo permitir que toques desnudo.

—Nunca haría algo como eso, idiota.

—Lo sé pero por un momento se me ocurrió que no era tan mala idea. Tendríamos muchísima audiencia.

—Ya tengo un traje, no es necesario que infrinjas las leyes de transito de la ciudad, puedo escuchar el ruido de los neumáticos siendo quemados en el pavimento debido a lo rápido que vas.

—No es una noche cualquiera, ¡Es año nuevo! Y tu debut en uno de los escenarios más importantes del mundo. Ya casi llego.

El pitido de un auto resonó en los oídos de Levi.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras.

Colgó.

Tenía que terminar de ducharse: había salido de la regadera con jabón en los ojos para levantar el teléfono y recibir la llamada que había esperado toda la tarde.

Se sentía dichoso como muy pocas veces en su vida y sin embargo no podía apartar de si la angustia, tanta alegría no era normal en su día a día.

Quizá estaba siendo un paranoico, quizá sólo era nerviosismo. En realidad nunca se había sentido nervioso a la hora de tocar el violín. Tocaba como podía, sabía y le gustaba sin importarle una pizca lo que opinaran los demás. Si les gustaba bien y si no tampoco se deprimía o le causaba tristeza.

Tenía un año puliendo sus habilidades en la escuela de Erwin; recordaba la primera vez que tocó frente a un maestro y le reprimieron por la forma en que tomaba el arco.

—Esa no es la forma de tomar la vara. ¿Quieres que la crítica acabe contigo?

—Si tú quieres, a lo mejor. Se trata de tocar, ¿no? Entonces déjame hacerlo a mi manera.

Fue un buen comienzo. Apenas cerraba la llave de la regadera cuando la puerta principal empezó a ser golpeada una y otra vez con exceso de fuerza.

— ¡Espera un maldito segundo, Hange!

— ¿Que espere, dices? ¡Se hace tarde!

Cuando la puerta se abrió Hange entró como una tormenta y arrasó con todo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Puedo vestirme por mi cuenta!

Se quejaba el violinista cuando Hange tiraba de su toalla de baño, frente a la mirada expectante del chofer.

—Señorita Hange, creo que debería calmarse un poco y dejar que el señor Levi se arregle o verdaderamente llegaremos tarde.

—Es cierto, toma.

Le arrojó el traje en su funda y una caja de zapatos que de no ser por los buenos reflejos que tenía, le habría dado de lleno en la cara.

En medio de gritos e insultos finalmente salieron del departamento y subieron al auto.

— ¡Ah, mierda! El concierto ha empezado. Erwin estará hecho una furia cuando lleguemos.

—Todo ha sido tu culpa, por insistir en que llevara ese estúpido traje nuevo en lugar de uno de los que tenía en el armario.

—Calla, enanín, calla. Esta noche nada puede salir mal, ¡Vamos allá, Moblit! ¡Acelera!

No esperó a que el hombre lo hiciera sino que con sus tacones presionó el pedal. Los chicos dentro del auto no evitaron un grito.

La presentación fue un éxito. Extraordinaria, como lo esperaba Erwin. Así iniciaba la revolución que había visualizado.

La gente de pie aplaudía sin cesar, algunos habían llorado y secaban sus lágrimas con pañuelos o las mangas de sus ropas.

Esa era la mejor parte según él: cuando a través del instrumento conectaba con todas esas personas. Levi deseó que Farlan e Isabel hubieran llegado a la presentación pero el vuelo debió demorarse.

Dejó el escenario y fue al camerino. Una joven lo esperaba en la puerta. Le entregó un teléfono, sin decir nada o mirarlo. No entendía qué estaba pasando, se acomodó para responder y al instante una voz masculina preguntó por él:

― Sí, soy yo.

― Lamento informarle que el avión donde viajaban la señorita Isabel Magnolia y Farlan Church sufrió un accidente.

Ignoró a la prensa que esperaba fuera del auditorio y los ramos de flores que le ofrecían hombres, mujeres y niños. Empujó a varias personas, no le importaba quienes eran. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a la estación de policía donde varios familiares de los pasajeros del avión se encontraban. Corrió unas tres calles ignorando las molestias de los zapatos nuevos y del número equivocado. De pronto alguien lo tomó del brazo y detuvo su frenético andar.

― ¡Cálmate! Te llevaremos en auto. ― El estado en que se encontraba le dificultó reconocer a Hange, pero asintió y dejó que lo llevara hasta un auto negro que se hallaba al final de la calle.

Al llegar a la estación se reunió con todas aquellas personas con los ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas, las manos suplicantes, apoyándose los unos en los otros buscando una abrigadora esperanza en medio del dolor. Esa noche, la más larga de su vida, supo lo que era perderlo todo.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

.

Este fue de mis capítulos mas dolorosos de escribir. Levi no merecía ser asi de infeliz y aquella tragedia lo marcó profundamente.

Mikasa cree que Levi estuvo casado ¡y no es asi! ¿Qué sucederá cuando sepa la verdad?

¡Descubralo en el próximo capítulo!

guiño, guiño*


	11. Tradimento

_"__Sabemos lo que somos ahora; pero no lo que podemos ser."_

William Shakespeare

•

*

*

*

*

*

*

.

―Levi, ella es Petra, la cellista de la que te había hablado.

Mentira, nunca había oido de ella hasta hace escasos 5 minutos.

El miércoles en la mañana Levi recibió un mensaje de Erwin, pidiendole que acudiese a las 9 de la mañana a la academia. Tenía cerca de un mes ocupando sus mañanas en ir al parque cerca a su casa para un libro tras otro, la petición lo puso de mal humor.

Al llegar descubrió que Erwin no había mandado el mensaje: Hange le esperaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en la oficina de su amigo. Lo llevó a la sala donde presentaban a los novatos y en el camino le habia explicado a medias la situación.

―Es un honor conocerlo profesor Ackerman.― La chica extendió su mano con notable excitación, sus ojos avellana resplandecían y sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad rosácea.

Extendió su mano en un acto de cortesía, aceptando el saludo.

―Espero que seas tan buena como Hange ha dicho.― La joven se sobresaltó, cual si Levi le hubiera propinado una descarga eléctrica.

―Ya verás que sí.― Hange se mostraba emocionada.―Petra, por favor danos una demostración.

Muy nerviosa, la chica subió al escenario y tomó el instrumento, se sentó y acomodó para comenzar a tocar.

―Te gustará.

― Cállate para que pueda escucharla, cuatro ojos.― La mujer le dio un coscorrón amistoso. Petra miraba boquiabierta como sus profesores y espectadores se gastaban bromas en frente de ella.

―Ah, ya puedes comenzar, Petra.― Asintió, tomó su vara y después de un largo suspiro la primera nota nació del cello.

No habia guitarra pero Levi habria jurado escucharla, era una canción que sabía de memoria: Aranjuez.

Cuando Farlan la tocaba, todo el mundo enloquecía, era un mago cuando tocaba a su "María".

Con los ojos cerrados Hange meneaba la cabeza y las manos al compás de la música.

La chica era buena. Antes de tomar ese instrumento parecía tonta y sin chiste pero un vez que se concentraba, ella y el instrumento parecían uno solo. Tenía talento.

Levi disfrutó de la pieza, examinado los movimientos, reconociendo cada nota.

Al terminar, Hange aplaudió enérgica y Levi también lo hizo, solo que con menos entusiasmo, había odiado los momentos en que la chica improvisaba tenues melodias porque no contaba con la guitarra de acompañamiento. Igual no habia conocido a nadie que tocase tan bien como Farlan.

Para la chica, era todo un logro, solo ver que el profesor no se había ido a media presentación hizo que Petra se sintiera enormemente dichosa.

―Lo ves, es perfecta. Es ella con quien debo tocar el dueto.

― No crees que es muy joven.

― Podrá, ¿no es así Petra?

― Hum…yo…

― Levi, si le ayudas estoy segura de que podrá.

― De qué estás hablando. No soy cellista.

― No, pero sabes tocar perfectamente el piano. Eres el mejor profesor de música de la Academia. Necesito que supervises los ensayos de Petra. Erwin y yo viajaremos a Alemania en los próximos días pero la canción que he elegido para ella es algo complicada y no quiero que se quede sin tutor ni acompañamiento. Vamos, Levi...

Petra, ¿puedes esperarnos en el pasillo?

—Claro.

Cuando la chica estuvo fuera, Hange habló claro.

—Los otros pianistas son los hermanos Jaegër pero...su situación es complicada, lo sabes. Mikasa no ha ido a ensayar contigo desde el lunes. Erwin quiere saber qué hará para el concierto y le he estado dando largas ¡Ayúdame, que yo te ayudaré!

―Tch, busca a alguien más.

― ¡No hay nadie! Nanaba está ocupada con las flautas de primer año y Mike tiene que preparar el coro. Nadie más tiene la suficiente experiencia para hacer esto. Sabes que es muy importante este proyecto para mí.

― Erwin me pidió que aceptara estar a cargo de los hijos de Grisha y ahora tú quieres que me encargué de esa niña también, es demasiado.

―Levi, no seas así. Te prometo que es la última vez que te pido algo en el año.

―Estamos en noviembre, en dos meses ya estarías pidiéndome que me haga cargo de tu trabajo de nuevo.

―La tía de Erwin está en el hospital, debemos ir a verla. Puede que muera y sabes que es el último familiar de Erwin.

Eso fue como una puñalada en el pecho de Levi. Él también habría querido estar con sus seres queridos antes de perderlos para siempre.

―Lo siento Levi, no era mi intención recordarte…

―Vayan. Será lo último que haga por ti, loca.

―En el año, en el año, mi querido enano. Te adoro.

―Deja ya de abrazarme.

―No te preocupes, Erwin nunca estaría celoso de ti.

― Me importa un comino tu matrimonio sólo quiero que me dejes respirar.

―Ja Ja Ja está bien. Nos vamos en dos días pero necesito preparar el viaje así que a partir de mañana dividirás tu tiempo entre Eren, Mikasa y Petra. Suerte, enanín.

A Levi no le hacía nada de gracia tener tanto trabajo.

Hange tenía razón, llevaba casi cinco días sin ver a Mikasa desde esa tarde en el bar.

Esperaba que tomase la mejor decisión para ella y no obstante, secretamente. esperaba que no eligiese Alemania.

Los trabajos de Eren comenzaban muy temprano y terminaban demasiado tarde lo cuál favoreció que Mikasa no lo viera casi toda la semana. El jueves lo había encontrado desayunando pero pasó de largo para evitar cualquier pleito, él no intentó detenerla.

Los días anteriores no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuesen sus clases de composición o la presentación de Levi. Las tardes libres las aprovechaba para ir a la biblioteca y escuchar música de violín. La encargada de la biblioteca no volvió a molestarla y empezaba a ser una buena conocida. Muy buena porque en ninguna ocasión le cuestionó sobre sus repentinas y frecuentes visitas.

Todo marchaba en relativa calma hasta que una mañana el murmullo en el salón era más notorio que de costumbre.

—¿Pasa algo?

Sasha pareció sobresaltarse ligeramente pero lo disimuló con una cálida sonrisa.

—Nada. Bueno...no. Nada importante.

—¿Nada importante? —Annie no solía hablar mucho y menos con el grupo de los "raros" como llamaban a las filas delanteras, su comentario era muy inusual. —¿te parece normal que el profesor Ackerman tenga otra alumna?

Mikasa se petrificó.

—No saben si es verdad, son solo rumores. —defendió Sasha, notando la ansiedad en su amiga.

—Los vi, él tocaba el piano con la seleccionada del otro grupo. Creí que era tú tutor, ¿qué sucedió? —intervino otra chica rubia dirigiéndose a Mikasa.

—...

—Buenos días a todos, a sus lugares. Hitch quiero que tires tu goma de mascar. Es desagradable.

Mikasa se sentía abrumada. Necesitaba respuesta pero no podía salir como una loca a comprobar si era verdad lo que decían y aún si fuese el caso porque estaban tan preocupados. ¿No era normal que un profesor fuese tutor de más de un alumno?

Qué mierda pasaba en la cabeza de Levi. Por qué hacía eso. ¿Pensó que se iría a Alemania?

Preguntas de esa clase inundaron su cabeza las horas siguientes y no prestó atención a nada de lo que en el pizarrón se escribía. Quería salir y recorrer cada salón hasta encontrar si es que era verdad, a Levi tocando. Eso era lo que más le impactaba ¿Él? ¿Tocando?

¿Qué mosco le habría picado? ¿Qué espíritu había poseído su cuerpo?

—Es todo por hoy, pueden irse. Recuerden que la semana próxima deben entregar su ensayo sobre la época musical de su preferencia, es parte de su calificación.

—Mikasa, ¿Estás bien? Vayamos a comer.

La siguió casi en automático sin obviar las miradas que los compañeros le dirigían. Detuvo a Sasha antes de llegar a la cafetería y la llevó al pasillo de la biblioteca para interrogarla.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Esta mañana, fue lo primero que dijeron al llegar. Pero seguro que son rumores y nada más.

—¿Rumores? Esa chica dice que los vio. ¿Es tan raro que tenga dos alumnos? Es profesor de Eren también.

—Por eso mismo, ya era raro que tuviese a dos alumnos bajo su tutela. Es difícil para los profesores dedicar atención especializada a varios al mismo tiempo. Más cuando deben realizar otras actividades. El profesor Ackerman no da clases teóricas pero sé que de encargar de los asuntos burocráticos de la academia.

Se creía que cuidaba de ambos porque eran hermanos.

Sobre si es cierto o no...no lo sé. El rumor lo esparcieron los espías.

—¿Espías?

La chica asintió.

—Algunos no juegan limpio y se encargan de averiguar todo acerca de las presentaciones de los demás. Nadie quiere que su presentación sea opacada por otra y esa información les sirve para realizar la mejor elección.

—Suena enfermo

—Hay quienes aplican bien el "Fin justifica los medios." Por tu expresión creo que no sabías nada y asumo que es porque te echó de su sala. Descuida. No sé lo he dicho a nadie.

—Gracias, Sasha, pero necesito respuestas. ¿Sabes en qué salón los vieron prácticando?

—Creo que en la sala donde practicaba contigo. —La cellista se arrepintió al instante de habérselo dicho: el semblante de Mikasa cambió de confundido a furioso. Quizá no se daba cuenta, pero su expresión neutral se desvanecía cuando de Levi se trataba. —creo que es el único con piano...

—Te veo luego.

Tenía considerables días sin hacer ese recorrido, cruzó el pequeño jardín y en cuanto subía la torre escuchó sonido. Su pulso se aceleró, el corazón latía con mas fuerza y su respiración quemaba. Se preguntó si aquella era ña sensación que experimentaba una mujer cuando corria a su alcoba dispuesta a encontrar a su esposo en medio de una infidelidad. Era una comparación de lo mas extraña, pero asi la imaginaba. Alguien más en esa sala, con su piano, a esa hora, con él.

Dolía y sabía a traición.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta reconoció la melodía: Claro de Luna de Beethoven.

El piano era magnífico, había un cello también. Cuánto mas escuchaba la música, menos enojada se sentía y mas se abría paso la tristeza. Consideró irse y miró al suelo como si allí estuviera la respuesta. Quizá sí estaba ahí, un haz de luz se colaba: la puerta estaba abierta.

*

*

*

*

*

*

.


	12. Bugiardi

_Hay besos que pronuncian por sí solos_

_la sentencia de amor condenatoria,_

_hay besos que se dan con la mirada_

_hay besos que se dan con la memoria._

_Hay besos silenciosos, besos nobles_

_hay besos enigmáticos, sinceros_

_hay besos que se dan sólo las almas_

_hay besos por prohibidos, verdaderos._

_Hay besos que calcinan y que hieren,_

_hay besos que arrebatan los sentidos,_

_hay besos misteriosos que han dejado_

_mil sueños errantes y perdidos._

_Hay besos problemáticos que encierran_

_una clave que nadie ha descifrado,_

_hay besos que engendran la tragedia_

_cuantas rosas en broche han deshojado._

_Hay besos perfumados, besos tibios_

_que palpitan en íntimos anhelos,_

_hay besos que en los labios dejan huellas_

_como un campo de sol entre dos hielos._

_Hay besos que parecen azucenas_

_por sublimes, ingenuos y por puros,_

_hay besos traicioneros y cobardes,_

_hay besos maldecidos y perjuros._

_Judas besa a Jesús y deja impresa_

_en su rostro de Dios, la felonía,_

_mientras la Magdalena con sus besos_

_fortifica piadosa su agonía._

_Desde entonces en los besos palpita_

_el amor, la traición y los dolores,_

_en las bodas humanas se parecen_

_a la brisa que juega con las flores._

_Hay besos que producen desvaríos_

_de amorosa pasión ardiente y loca,_

_tú los conoces bien son besos míos_

_inventados por mí, para tu boca._

_Besos de llama que en rastro impreso_

_llevan los surcos de un amor vedado,_

_besos de tempestad, salvajes besos_

_que solo nuestros labios han probado._

_¿Te acuerdas del primero...? Indefinible;_

_cubrió tu faz de cárdenos sonrojos_

_y en los espasmos de emoción terrible,_

_llenáronse de lágrimas tus ojos._

_¿Te acuerdas que una tarde en loco exceso_

_te vi celoso imaginando agravios,_

_te suspendí en mis brazos... vibró un beso,_

_y qué viste después...? Sangre en mis labios._

_Yo te enseñe a besar: los besos fríos_

_son de impasible corazón de roca,_

_¡yo te enseñé a besar con besos míos_

_inventados por mí, para tu boca!_

_**—Gabriela Mistral **_

.

*

*

*

*

*

.

Continuaron tocando algunos segundos más; Levi no se detuvo hasta que el cello dejó de sonar.

—Petra, por qué demonios has parado.

Mikasa comenzó a aplaudir sin saber exactamente por qué, se sentía como una loca, pero no podía detenerse. Esos ojos azules mirándola con perplejidad hacían que sus rodillas temblaran, mordió el interior de sus mejillas para que el dolor la mantuviese en pie.

—Tengo la respuesta.

―Te dije que podía esp…

―Lo sé, pero no tenemos por qué esperar.

―Me retiro, gracias, profesor. ―Inteligentemente Petra había recogido sus cosas con asombrosa velocidad y salía del cuarto huyendo de aquella ignominiosa situación.

―Ha sido grosero, Mikasa, estaba en medio de una clase.

―Me sorprendí, creí que no tocabas en piano.

― ¿y que toda la cháchara que te daba era fanfarronería?

―Era factible.

―Olvidaré tu impertinencia, mocosa, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

―Quiero la canción más impresionante que hayas escuchado, destrozaré ese escenario. No iré a Alemania.

Ciertamente le sorprendía. Esos días ensayando con Petra solo los habían llenado pensamientos sobre Mikasa y lo lamentable que iba a ser perder su talento dada la codependencia que tenia hacia su hermanastro. Para él era inminente que la sobreprotectora niña fuese tras el chico, algo ocurrió que cambió radicalmente la mentalidad de la chica. Fuese lo que fuese se percibía aliviado, pero no era apropiado mostrarlo.

―Ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguna pieza apropiada. Has mostrado coraje hoy, el suficiente para que te deje entrar aquí nuevamente.

― ¿No me harás perder un fin de semana o sí?

― ¿y qué propones?

―55 34 45 65 00 ¿Lo tienes o lo anoto?

―No trates de llamarme senil o te costará, Mikasa.

No pudo más. La cara irritada de Levi era más que graciosa y por mucho que apretaba los labios la sonrisa apareció como una bomba. Así de destructiva fue para el receptor: su cara mudó a la estupefacción y notando la debilidad de su ceño se apresuró a darle la espalda.

―Tendrás las partituras esta tarde. Puedes irte. Tendrás el horario de siempre.

―Hasta entonces.

Aun después de abandonar la sala, Mikasa seguía sonriendo.

El resto de la tarde fue un tanto agónica, comprobando si su teléfono no estaba silenciado, abriendo de vez en cuando sus redes sociales sin hallar algo interesante.

A las 11 de la noche, casi cuando creía que sí tenia por profesor a un hombre senil…el teléfono vibró sutilmente.

No había mensaje de texto, solo una liga que conducía a la versión PDF de las partituras de la pieza. Tenía tanta ansiedad y había esperado por la canción toda la tarde que en cuanto leyó quiso practicarlo, pero ya era muy tarde y al señor Jaegër no iba a gustarle para nada así que se limitó a hundir la cabeza en la almohada y esperar ansiosamente a que la mañana llegara.

Eren trabajaba los fines de semana también: salía de casa con la excusa de ir a Rose a practicar los sábados y los domingos a casa de unos amigos, Mikasa no se molestó en desmentirlo. Desde entonces apenas cruzaban miradas y nunca palabras. Con la casa sola durante el día ella practicaba, pero no había logrado completar la canción ni una sola vez. No es que la técnica exigiese más de lo que poseía, sino que cuando la tocaba imaginaba a Levi criticando cada parte y buscaba mejorarla antes de avanzar a la siguiente. Así se le terminaron las horas de práctica y el fin de semana.

El lunes en la mañana salió emocionada, quería que el enano odioso que tenía por profesor se quedase callado ante lo mucho que había avanzado en solo dos días. Le contó a Sasha y ésta muy emocionada ya planeaba una salida al centro comercial para elegir el vestido de gala que usaría.

― ¡Apuesto a que algo rojo luciría de maravilla en ti! ¡Algo tan rojo como una deliciosa manzana, o una fresa! Y tu cabello en un maravilloso moño, no tan pulcro, algo suelto.

―Si sigues hablando mientras comes te atragantarás, vamos que aun queda bastante tiempo para la presentación.

Ese día al finalizar la práctica Levi estaba más hablador que de costumbre y decidió aprovechar el momento:

― ¿Alguna queja?

―No exactamente, es sólo que no sabía a quien preguntarle sobre el vestuario. ¿qué debería usar para ese día?

― ¿No es eso algo que le preguntas a tu madre o a alguien que sea una mujer?

―Soy huérfana.

Levi notó el brillo desaparecer de los ojos de su estudiante cuando acabó de hacer aquella franca declaración.

―No debí preguntar eso. ―pasó su mano por su cabello, tirando de él con relativa fuerza. ―Le diré a Hange que te ayude, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tengo un estudiante a mi cargo y no sé qué hacer exactamente.

―Sí, supongo que no debí preguntarle al hombre que viene todos los días con camisas blancas y pantalón negro.

―Ese será tu vestuario, apuesto a que te quedaría bien. ―sintió la sonrisa asomar a su rostro y antes de que ella pudiera verlo giró la vista hacia la ventana. ―Al diablo, mocosa, fuera de aquí. Acabó la clase.

―No dijiste nada sobre la pieza.

―Creo que lo haces bien, no tanto como para ganar ni impresionar, pero vas por buen camino. Vete ya, tengo que ir a planchar mis innumerables camisas blancas.

El resto de la semana fue más o menos así: acudir a clases durante el día, ir a los ensayos por la tarde, regresar a casa y preparar la cena, evitar a Eren y la mirada inquisidora de Grisha que pese a ser un padre ausente notaba la atmosfera tensa y cambiada que imperaba desde hace varios días.

Solo una vez se cruzó con Petra por uno de los pasillos camino a la sala de ensayos, con el enorme cello al hombro que era un poco más grande que ella. En una fracción de segundo sus ojos se cruzaron, pero inmediatamente voltearon a cualquier otro punto menos sus caras.

Aun Mikasa se preguntaba por qué esa chica estaba a cargo de Levi, fue entonces que se le ocurrió darle uso al usuario no registrado que tenia en la mensajería.

El sábado en la noche después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama, se atrevió a mandar un meme. Era un poco estúpido, pero el método más infalible y casual de iniciar una conversación. Científicamente comprobado, por quién, bueno…algunos cuantos debían tener la certeza de ello.

_Levi: No entiendo, qué mierda con ese gato. ¿Por qué come ensalada?_

_Mikasa: Que nadie te escuche decir eso que te creerán aun más viejo._

_Levi: ¿No te enseñaron modales, niña? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

Fue entonces cuando titubeo sobre el tema principal por el que inició la conversación pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

_Mikasa: ¿Por qué de pronto empezaste a enseñar cello?_

_Levi: Fue un encargo de Hange._

Ambos se sorprendieron por la honestidad, muchos malentendidos se ahorrarían.

_Mikasa: Es tarde, deberías dormir o te verás aún más viejo._

Después de lanzar a bomba, Mikasa apagó el teléfono y se durmió, aun con la sonrisa maliciosa que le quedaba cuando contrariaba a Levi, cuando lo veía fruncir el ceño con mayor fuerza o lo contrario, cuando no acababa de torcer la boca en algo parecido a la sonrisa que había admirado en aquel video de su presentación en Viena.

A una semana del concierto Levi comenzó a portarse extraño, cada vez miraba menos a Mikasa y esta no lo había dejado pasar. Le intrigaba el súbito cambio de actitud de su profesor, pero ya no se sentía furiosa ni odiaba su forma de ser. A veces cuando llegaba temprano aun podía encontrarlo sentado en el alfeizar de la única fenestra del cuarto, mirando hacia la nada, el sol fulgurando en sus iris…era la imagen más melancólica y hermosa que hubiese contemplado en su vida.

―¿Te duele?

―No, las recomendaciones que me diste fueron muy buenas. Hago los ejercicios de calentamiento antes de venir aquí y en casa antes de practicar.

―Bien, si no hay ningún calambre entonces por qué dejaste de tocar.

―Tú también lo hiciste. ―Mikasa se giró en el taburete para mirar los ojos de su profesor, estupefacto ante tal repentino cuestionamiento.

―Eso no importa. Mi tiempo pasó, pero tú eres joven.

―No eres tan viejo.

―No sabes cuántos años tengo.

― ¿Me lo dirás?

―Por supuesto que no. Empieza de nuevo.

―Te vi tocar. En el concierto de Viena, naturalmente no estuve ahí, pero aun en video lograste trasmitirme algo que nunca había sentido antes al escuchar música y que aun hoy no puedo nombrar.

―Es todo.

― ¿A que le tienes miedo?

No respondió, salió de la sala sin decir palabra dejando sola a Mikasa. Ella no perdió tiempo apresuradamente tomó su bolsa y salió tras él.

― ¡A que le tienes miedo! ―le gritó a mitad del patio que separaba los edificios modernos donde impartían clases teóricas de la torre vieja donde practicaba con el piano, ya completamente cubierto de nieve. ―¡Levi, mírame, carajo!

― ¡A ti! ―Mikasa sintió que su fuerza la abandonaba, el aire salió de sus pulmones en un quejido mudo. ― A lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.

Se quedó quieta. Las piernas no le respondían, solo miraba las enrojecidas mejillas de Levi a causa del frio.

Era incapaz de realizar otro movimiento, huir o acortar la distancia entre los dos. La nieve no solo volvía gélido el ambiente sino que había congelado el tiempo. Esa escena sacada de una película romántica se reproducía en la vida de Mikasa. Ahora mismo.

Entonces la nieve crujió, estremeciendo cada musculo en el cuerpo de la chica.

― Qué… qué quieres decir…

―No sabía que tenías problemas auditivos, ve al médico. ― Así, con esa frase, él se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Estupefacta, la chica fue presa de un nuevo sentimiento: furia. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se agachó y tomó hielo que compactó cerrando el puño con fuerza.

Lo siguiente fue el sonido de la nieve estrellándose en la chaqueta del profesor. Se detuvo y en un reflejo giró sobre sus talones en el momento justo en que Mikasa lanzaba otra bola y le daba de lleno en la ceja izquierda.

Ella no se detuvo, continuó rascando hielo, a pesar de que sus dedos pasaron de rojos a tonalidades violáceas, y las arrojaba con fuerza sin mirar a dónde apuntaba o si su blanco seguía ahí. Solo quería liberar la furia que la carcomía.

― ¡Es un idiota! ¡Enano cretino! ¡Estúpido!

Empezó a jadear cuando las lágrimas le dificultaban respirar. Ni siquiera entendía por qué lloraba, simplemente sucedió asi como el que dos brazos fuertes aprisionaron su cuerpo, deteniendo sus lanzamientos y también su respiración una vez que el aroma masculino inundó su nariz.

―Soy todo eso, ya lo sé. —Una voz grave susurró sobre su cabello.

No se atrevió a mirarle el rostro, quiso seguir pataleando y liberarse, pero ya no encontró fuerzas. La calidez que se filtraba a través de las finas hebras de sus ropas, inducia en ella un sueño tranquilizante.

Un goteo sutil la trajo de vuelta, miró el hielo que se teñía de rojo.

―Mierda, sí que sabes tirar, Mikasa.

―Lo siento...lo siento mucho, yo no me di cuenta de a dónde tiraba― su primer impulso fue tocar el lugar de la herida, pero Levi lo evitó echándose hacia atrás.

―Estará bien, nada que no cierren cinco puntos en la sala de urgencias.

―Te llevaré.

―Desde cuándo tienes auto. Vamos, necesitas ir adentro. Mira tus manos, Dios...— Las ganas de llorar volvieron porque las manos ásperas de Levi eran como fuego cálido y agónico, torturando a una inestable Mikasa. Lo último en lo que podía pensar eran sus manos. Al diablo, ni siquiera podía pensar.

Por otro lado, la herida no dejaba de sangrar y eso bastó para que Mikasa recuperase su habitual compostura. Salieron por la puerta trasera de la academia. Levi conducía un auto negro, pequeño y elegante.

―Te llevaré a casa y después iré al hospital.

―Olvídalo, no quiero morir porque la sangre cegó tu visión. Iremos al hospital primero o no te diré mi dirección.

Ya en urgencias los médicos determinaron que no era algo serio y con algunos vendoletes bastaría para mantener los bordes de la herida en su lugar a fin de que la cicatrización dejase el área tal y como estaba antes.

Cuando salieron había aun más nieve en la calle que antes.

―Estaré bien, ahora debería llevarte a casa antes de que la nieve nos impida avanzar.

Mikasa no se atrevió a pronunciar otra palabra, solo asintió.

Enfrente del browstone, Mikasa bajó del auto y antes de cerrar la puerta susurró un lo siento. Levi esperó a que entrase en casa y luego arrancó el auto, necesitaba una buena taza de café y unos analgésicos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Creyó que no habría nadie en casa, pero para su sorpresa, Eren estaba sentado en la sala.

― ¿Has enloquecido, Mikasa?

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Cómo pudiste, él no es como tú.

― ¿Quién?

―Ese era el auto del profesor Levi, ¿no?

―¿Me estás espiando? ¡Desde cuándo te importa lo que suceda conmigo!

―Mikasa, es un hombre mayor, papá enloquecerá cuando…

―¿Cuándo lo sepa? No estoy de humor para tus reclamos. Aunque te equivocas, tú no estás a su altura pero yo sí. Estoy harta de reprimir mi verdadero yo para no resaltar más que tú. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar: como tu falta de talento. —abandonó la sala tal como hizo él, aquel día en que anunció se iría a Alemania.

Estaba tan cansada física y mentalmente que se quedó dormida al instante y no despertaría hasta que incesantes golpes sobre su puerta la trajeran de regreso desde los brazoa de Morfeo. Un Morfeo que curiosamente olía a su profesor.

—¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Vistete, cenaremos fuera esta noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí, papá? ―Eren no podía ocultar la irritación que le causaba haber faltado a su trabajo eso explicaba que estuviese en casa tan temprano. Grisha lucía inusualmente complacido y con aquella misma alegría respondió a su hijo:

―Celebrar.

― ¿Qué exactamente?

―Tu presentación en el concierto de invierno.

Mikasa en silencio hasta ese momento, no más animada y necesaria de lo que podía ser el centro de mesa con flores lilas o la copa de vino que sostenía en sus manos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Eren la imitó, paralizándose en su silla.

― ¿Concierto?

―Esta mañana llegó a mi oficina un boleto para el concierto navideño de Rose, dijeron que el programa sería una completa sorpresa, pero estoy seguro de que pudiste entrar, después de todo has estado ensayando los sábados. Ahora entiendo todo, felicidades, hijo.

Ella no dijo nada, esperando que dijese la verdad pero después de toda la cena, cuando entraban al auto para regresar... supo que había sido una ingenua pues era obvio que no diría nada.

Grisha podía ser un padre ausente y temperamental pero no dejaba de ser un hombre honrado que la había recibido y cuidado por más de 15 años. Le debía mucho y aunque nunca lo había considerado su padre, no creía que alguien se mereciera un engaño como ese y peor decepción que se llevaría en caso de asistir al concierto pues el nombre de su mentiroso hijo no figuraría en ningún lado.

― ¿y qué pieza vas a tocar, Eren?

La noche podía estar considerablemente fresca, pero nada fría comparada con el efecto que tuvieron esas palabras en el chico.

―Es una sorpresa, ¿no lo entendiste?

―Bueno, pero podrías decirnos, somos tu familia. ―apoyó el señor Jaegër.

―Sí, Eren, dinos.

―No.

Mikasa no soportó la irritación que la mentira y el engaño suscitaron en ella y simplemente explotó:

―Eren no tocará, la que se presentará en el festival soy yo.

Después de esa declaración prosiguió un silenció atroz y luego la llana voz de Grisha.

― ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

―El mismo día en que tu me dijeras que tengo un medio hermano y que tú tienes otra familia.

― ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?

―Me iré a Alemania antes de ese estúpido concierto porque estoy cansado de tener que soportar la farsa en que vivo. ¿Creíste que no lo sabía? ¡No me insultes!

―Cállate ya Eren, tu madre estaría decepcionada de escucharte y en su tumba…

― ¡Deja a mi madre fuera de esto!

― ¡Cuidado al frente!

Una intensa luz cegó a todos y sus voces fueron enmascaradas por el irritante pitido del camión que los embistió.

Lo siguiente fueron cristales volando por todos lados, el sonido del metal crujiendo mientras las estructuras del auto se doblaban y finalmente silencio.

Las bolsas de aire de los asientos delanteros protegieron al conductor y a Eren, pero Mikasa en el asiento trasero, no traía cinturón de seguridad. Con el impacto, su cuerpo entero fue proyectado hacia el frente estrellándose contra el asiento de Grisha e inmediatamente el contragolpe la devolvió hacia atrás en un brusco movimiento que la estrelló contra el techo del auto.

Esa noche se apagaron las estrellas.

*

*

*

*

*

*

.


	13. Le note di Halley

"_El amor era la sal de la vida, y era necesario para degustar del sabor del mundo."_

_—_Irving Stone

.

*

*

*

*

.

.

― ¡Levi! ―La puerta del salón se abrió de improviso.

― ¿Qué pasa?

La mujer lucia notablemente agitada, algo andaba mal. Era la misma expresión, esa expresión de hace 10 años.

―Es Mikasa.

―No ha llegado.

―Eso ya lo sé, ni llegará.

― ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Sé clara.

― Está en el hospital. Anoche tuvo un accidente.

Eren tenía un brazo roto y su padre habia sufrido un traumatismo cráneoencefálico moderado del que se estaba recuperando pero Mikasa... ella no daba señales de volver.

Todos los días sus amigos iban a visitarla, le contaban lo que había acontecido en la academia, omitiendo que los preparativos del festival avanzaban sin ella o insistiéndole que despertara y así pudiera ejecutar su pieza en el auditorio.

Levi no había ido una sola vez.Se había quedado cerca todas esas veces con el mismo pensamiento: «¿Qué es lo que haría yo? ¿Quién soy yo en su vida? Solo su profesor, el profesor que le arruinaba los días exigiéndole demasiado.»

Un día Hange entró al salón de ensayos que también fungía como oficina de Levi desde que no tenía a quién enseñar.

―¿No irás a verla?

―No.

―Puedes tomarte el día libre o los que quieras, creo que le haría bien escucharte y…

―No, deja de insistir.

―Ella podría morir.

―No lo hará.

―No lo sabes, y después podrías arrepentirte.

―Por qué habría de importarme lo que le sucede a ella. Era solo mi alumna.

―Te vi, o debería decir los vi. Gritandose en el patio aquella tarde.Nunca te vi exaltado de esa manera, no lo notas pero tu cara se ilumina cuando la ves, tus ojos brillan...

—Basta, Hange, tengo que trabajar.

—No sirve de nada el negarlo cuando ya te has dado cuenta de ello. Para de atormentarte así.

—¿Es eso posible? Dime cómo. Todas las noches es el mismo sueño, estoy en ese escenario recibiendo aplausos y de pronto todo son gritos, y en medio de esa desesperación y caos escucho sus voces. Tan claras, clamando mi nombre y pidiendo que los ayude.

—No tenía idea de que aun padecías por eso...

—No tenías por qué saberlo.

—Levi, soy tu amiga ¿tú no me consideras así? Aunque esto es doloroso tienes que dejarlos ir, no tiene sentido pensar en el pasado salvo para entender el presente.

Ellos y nosotros queremos que seas feliz y creo que tu felicidad tiene nombre y apellido. Ya lo sabes pero quizá necesites oirlo.

—No, déjalo ya.

—Estás enamorado, Levi.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Soy al menos 15 años mayor, es mi alumna y probablemente sea menor de edad. ¡Qué puede ofrecerle un hombre como yo!

—Todas esas preguntas no tendrán respuesta a menos que se las hagas a la persona correcta. Expon lo que tienes y si es suficiente o no, será decisión de ella. ¿Así será siempre? ¿Huir?

—Es más fácil que salir herido.

Levi pidió un taxi, ni siquiera se sentía en condiciones de manejar. Todos los sentimientos que creyó muertos resurgieron como lava ardiente de un volcán.

—Detenga el auto, por favor.

—Pero, señor, no hemos llegado a la dirección que me pidió.

—Quiero bajarme aquí, ¿dígame cuánto le debo?

—Serían 30.

—Aquí tiene.

—Señor...¿ se siente bien?

—Sí, gracias.

Dio unos pasos hasta la banca más cercana de aquel parque al que acudía a leer y casualmente cercano al hospital donde estaba internada Mikasa. No alcanzaba la banca y cada movimiento dolía en extremo pues su pecho se cerraba impidiéndole respirar.

—¿Profesor...? ¡Profesor Levi!

—¿Quién...? —Se desmayó antes de reconocer del todo a la persona frente a ella..

Con ayuda de otras personas le sentó sobre la banca, alguien traía alcohol y con un paño lo pasaron por su nariz.

Al cabo de unos minutos, él pareció recobrar el sentido.

―¿Qué...? —todavía estaba aturdido pero encajó las piezas suficientes para saber que se habia desmayado. —Gracias a todos, me encuentro mejor.

La gente acabó por dispersarse quedando sólo una chica con ropa deportiva: era la chica del cello, Petra Ral.

—Escuché lo que le sucedió a Mikasa...lo siento.. —No atinó a decir otra cosa.

—¿la has visto?

—No, ¿usted tampoco? —La chica no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, creyó que el verla en ese estado lo había puesto tan mal.

—Supongo que no tengo mas opción que verla yo mismo.

―Profesor.

—Petra, puedo pedirte un favor.

Cuando Levi acabó de explicarle su plan, Petra no sabía qué decir pero la convicción en aquellos ojos azules la convencieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Qué es eso? —Un médico pasando visita preguntó a las enfermeras del piso.

―Música. Creo que viene de la habitación 123.

―No había nadie en ese cuarto.

―Enfermera, revise quién entró en ese habitación.

Presta acudió a la habitación a solo tres puertas desde donde estaba; al tomar el picaporte este no se movió.

―No se abre, tiene seguro por dentro.

Otra enfermera que salía de la habitación del frente comentó:

―Eso no es una grabadora señor, alguien está tocando dentro.

― ¿Cómo lo sabe?

―Un hombre vino temprano, con un estuche al hombro. Me dijo que era el profesor de la chica.

― ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿No me diga que es el quien toca?

―Así es.

_"Despierta.Hay demasiado que tienes por vivir, mocosa. Abre los ojos, de una maldita vez."_

Esperaba con ansias que las notas de aquella melodía llegarán a lo más profundo de su mente y la despertaran.

Hace 10 años que no tocaba un violín. Los primeros intentos en su casa fueron un desastre.

Colocarlo de nuevo sobre su hombro, sentir la madera rozando su barbilla, su mano sosteniendo la vara.

Sacó su viejo atril y colocó las notas de la canción que interpretaría.

Después de ensayar algunas horas logró que sus dedos volvieran a la elasticidad anterior, su cuerpo recuperó la memoria y comenzó a volverse uno sólo con el instrumento.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle. Que esa tarde no pudo.

Cómo iba a saber que aquella podría ser la última.

Era un cobarde por tocar frente a ella cuando no podía verlo, pero podría escucharlo y así sentirlo..

Quizá, a través de la música podría expresar todo aquello que le era imposible con palabras.

Lágrimas gruesas caían de los ojos de la chica castaña. No había ninguna voz recitando poemas dolorosos y no hacía falta porque esa pieza hablaba sin palabras.

El dolor llegaba tan profundo en su alma que la hacía estremecer. El milagro tenía nombre: Mikasa.

Un hombre enfrentaba su pasado para brindarle un futuro.

Ya no había duda alguna en su corazón. Nunca había tenido una oportunidad pero hoy sabía quién había ganado.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

.


	14. Sonno profondo

_Un ciego oye la luz y el color toca_

_—en mí—, cuando al cerrar los ojos lentos_

_Dejo que solo vivan los momentos_

_Que nacen del contacto de tu boca._

_Un sordo ve la luz y el canto evoca_

_Cuando, al callar tus últimos acentos,_

_Vuelven a amanecer mis pensamientos_

_En una aurora de cristal de roca._

_Inmóvil, correría por seguirte,_

_Y cantaría, mudo, por hablarte,_

_Y muerto, nacería, por quererte;_

_Pues en mi vida ya no existe parte_

_que, sin oídos, no supiera oírte,_

_y sin labios, besarte y, sin luz, verte..._

_Y sin alma, ni cuerpo recordarte._

_—_Jaime Torres Bodet.

_._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

.

―Bienvenido a casa, Eren.

El respondía con un beso, cálido y rápido.

― ¡papá! ¡Papá!

Unas voces infantiles, con notable alegría recibían a su padre.

―Hola, niños.

― ¿sacaste muchas muelas hoy? ¿Inyectaste a muchos niños?

―Es hora de cenar, vayan a lavarse las manos. Dejen que su padre se quite la ropa sucia.

―Sí, mamá.

Ella servía la cena humeante en los platos de porcelana blanca.

Sus hijos comían con avidez, al igual que su padre. Eran tan parecidos que en lugar de dos niños, podría haber tres.

―Estuvo deliciosa, mamá.

―Qué bueno, ahora ve a lavarte y en un momento subo a acostarte.― El niño obedeció y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

―La cena estuvo increíble, Mikasa. Has hecho un gran trabajo hoy.―Estrechaba su mano derecha con ternura.

Era una vida perfecta ¿Qué otra cosa podría faltarle cuando tenía un esposo amoroso y dos cariñosos hijos? Nada, aun así…

De pronto el movimiento de los árboles tras la ventana, le parecía interesante. Miraba mucho en aquella dirección.

―Despreocúpate, puede que haya una tormenta hoy, pero esta casa es sólida. Iré a trabajar un poco y después te alcanzo en la recámara.

Caminó hasta la ventana, miró más de cerca, colocó la mano sobre el cristal y sintió que éste era empujado por alguna fuerza.

"Es el viento" pensó.

Dio vuelta y fue al cuarto de sus hijos. Ya estaban acostados, sacando sus pequeñas cabezas a la espera del acostumbrado beso de buenas noches.

―Mami…

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Eres feliz? ― sintió estremecer su cuerpo entero. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Los cristales de la habitación de los niños, se agitaban también. "Que viento tan fuerte, quizá en efecto se acerca una tormenta."

―Por supuesto.

― ¿Cómo se sabe eso?

―Demasiadas preguntas. Déjame pensar y te lo diré mañana.― Se acercó a sus camas y besó sus frentes.―Dulces sueños.

Al salir de la habitación, apagó la luz y la luna entró a través de las delgadas cortinas blancas.

Quizá debía ir a la recámara ya, pero no tenía sueño y estaría sola, así que fue hasta la sala de nuevo. Tenía algo en que pensar.

« ¿Cómo saber si soy feliz?»

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón más grande de la estancia.

«Lo soy, tengo una familia que me ama y a la que amo. Soy una madre dedicada a su casa y a los que ama. Nada más podría faltar...»

"Una vida así está bien, pero no para ti. Estás hecha para algo grande, para brillar."

Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿su subconsciente?

Las ventanas comenzaron a agitarse más fuerte, los árboles se arremolinaban con violencia. Así como los pensamientos de Mikasa.

Se esforzaba por saber dónde había escuchado esa voz masculina pero no podía recordar nada.

Quiso recordar su boda y el nacimiento de sus hijos pero tampoco pudo.

Nada que hubiera sucedido ayer podía recordarlo.

¿Qué está pasando?

Un rumor melódico llegó a sus oídos, lejano y débil pero lo suficiente para que ella lo detectara.

Era música clásica. No es que a Eren le desagradara pero si se escuchaba ese tipo de música en casa era porque ella la ponía.

Descartada quedó la posibilidad de que el sonido viniese del despacho.

Los cristales retumbaron de nuevo, con más fuerza.

«Viene de afuera.»

Salir en ese momento era inconcebible, con el viento tan fuerte que había...Era peligroso.

Aun así…ella necesitaba saber.

Puso la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta. El metal estaba sumamente frío, contuvo el aliento y giró. Sabiendo que algo importante pasaría después.

Una fuerza descomunal empujó la puerta y entró por toda la casa. No era viento, era música.

Se sintió envuelta en aquella marea de notas que elevaron sus cabellos y se pasearon por su rostro, entraron en su mente y le hicieron recordar.

_"Abre los ojos de una maldita vez"_

A su alrededor todo se desmoronaba: nada había sido real, todo era una ilusión de su mente, estaba dormida.

Aquella canción la llamaba a volver, a regresar donde debía estar. Con quien debía estar.

Aquel que había retomado por ella.

Entonces apretó los párpados con fuerza para volver a abrirlos.

Una luz la cegó al instante, sus pestañas aletearon cual mariposas.

Tenía que verlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Pero no había nadie ahí.

No había sido un sueño, estaba segura y sin embargo, lo único que vio fueron paredes blancas, un médico y enfermeras entrando por la única puerta que había en la habitación.

—Increíble, despertó.

*

*

*

*

*

*

.

¡Feliz año Nuevo! Haya cena o no, pásenla de la mejor manera posible.

Hagan el recuento de las cosas: tanto buenas como malas para aprender de los errores y celebrar los triunfos por pequeños que sean.

La canción que tocó Levi fue The maker, sí el soundtrack del cortometraje del mismo nombre. Me gusta mucho pese a lo lugubre que puede llegar a ser. Veanlo y espero les guste.

¡Gracias por leerme una vez más, mis mejores deseos para ustedes y sus familias!


	15. Debito d'onore

_"Estaré ahí hasta que las estrellas no brillen,_

_hasta que los cielos exploten y_

_las palabras no rimen._

_Y sé que cuando muera,_

_tú estarás en mi mente,_

_y te querré, siempre."_

_―Always. Bon Jovi_

.

*

*

*

*

*

.

Dos días después todo se volvió una locura. Los titulares de los periódicos anunciaban la grata noticia: Levi Ackerman volvía a los escenarios.

_En otras noticias, el ya conocido concierto de Navidad de La academia Rose se ha vuelto sensación tras anunciar el regreso de uno de los músicos prodigio de la casa musical. Esta navidad el reconocido violinista, retirado hasta el día de hoy, Levi Ackerman se presentará en el auditorio de su alma mater. Los boletos se han agotado a las pocas horas de abrir las taquillas, pero nosotros conseguimos dos. Llamé ahora a la cabina y…_

Mikasa dejó su desayuno intacto y salió de su casa a toda velocidad, bueno, la velocidad que la silla de ruedas le permitía. Poco le importaron los gritos de Grisha.

Ella quería saber que aquello no era una mentira, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Cuando el aire helado entró por sus narinas entendió que en silla de ruedas no llegaría muy lejos.

—Sasha, ¿Crees que podrías pasar por mí?

Su amiga no tardó mucho en llegar, aún tenía los ojos llorosos porque le emocionaba en suma ver a su amiga de nuevo, hablando, aunque con moretones y el pie enyesado. Metió la silla en el Cadillac y condujo hasta el edificio de la escuela.

Apenas acababa de incorporar a Mikasa en la silla cuando ésta arrancó y pasó rápidamente por la recepción.

Ahí tuvo que detenerse porque subir las enormes escaleras en su condición... no era factible.

—¿Mikasa? ¿De verdad eres tú? —Hange llegaba a la recepción, con una gran Montaña de papeles en los brazos.

—Estoy mejor.

—Ya lo veo, me alegra mucho, pero no deberías estar aquí. Es decir, tienes permiso para estar en casa hasta que te recuperes, el asunto del concierto está solucionado.

—¿Es verdad que Levi tocará?

—Huh, ¿Estás aquí por eso? ¿Quieres verlo verdad? —La directora se hallaba extasiada y ansiosa por volverse el cupido de aquellos dos. —No tienes que decirlo, se ve en tu cara. Pero Levi no está aquí, está ensayando en su casa.

—Mika…Mikasa— Sasha llegaba resoplando un poco, tras luchar con la puerta de su bello Cadillac que no cerraba y tratar de correr tras su amiga. —¡directora, Hange!

—Me alegra que alguien venga contigo, te daré la dirección y así podrás verlo.

—Espere…yo…n…

Dejó sobre el mostrador la enorme pila de documentos y en trozo de papel se apresuró a escribir.

—Aquí tienes.

Sasha no preguntó el porqué, en el fondo sabía y no creía conveniente pedirle a Mikasa que entrara en detalles, ya bastante nerviosa lucía si ponías la suficiente atención y notabas el tremor en sus labios.

La dirección las llevaba cerca del parque Riverside, a las orillas del río Hudson. W105sth. Un edificio blanco, conservador y que para la buena suerte de Mikasa no tenia escalones como la mayoría.

― ¿Quieres que te espere?

―No, ya bastante tiempo te he quitado, apuesto a que Shadis va a matarte.

―Está bastante ocupado asesorando a la banda, así que podría pasar desapercibida cierto rato. ¿segura que no quieres que te espere?

―Llamaré a un taxi cuando termine, además ni siquiera sé si está en casa. Al menos con la silla, podré esperar cómoda.

―Está comenzando a nevar de nuevo, si no consigues un taxi promete que me llamarás.

―Lo haré.

Mikasa observó al Cadillac dar vuelta en la esquina y desparecer. La verdad es que no se sentía nada lista para enfrentarlo, desde que había despertado en el hospital su cabeza se sentía como una olla de presión a punto de estallar. No podía pensar en nada concreto como si sus pensamientos estuviesen dando vueltas y vueltas en una frenética danza que la dejaba exhausta sin poder dormir.

Se acercó a la entrada: sus dedos palparon la áspera madera de la puerta a pesar del barniz y de la pintura, pero no tocó. Tenía miedo, ¿de qué?, no lo sabía con certeza, pero su corazón se aceleraba, palpitando cada vez con más fuerza. Así permaneció cerca de 5 minutos.

Sacó su móvil dispuesta a llamarle a Sasha en busca de auxilio, pero alguien abrió por dentro y una mano suave la llevó al interior de la habitación.

—¿Pensabas quedarte frente a mi puerta toda la tarde? todavía está nevando, qué tienes en la cabeza ¿Aún no te repones del golpe? ―Tras la puerta había un Levi cruzado de brazos con una camisa verde como los pinos en cada casa dada la fecha del año y sus usuales pantalones negros. Tenía puestos los zapatos, vaya formalidad para andar en casa o es que simplemente estaba por salir.

—Para ser tu casa el timbre está inusualmente alto y no puedo alcanzarlo sentada.

—Si puedes seguir haciendo esa clase de chistes supongo que el accidente fue más grave en apariencia que en daño. ―La miraba directamente, sin asomo alguno de sorpresa o desagrado. ―Lo dirás o tendré que preguntarlo.

― ¿El qué? ¿Quién me dio tu dirección? O ¿por qué estoy aquí?

―Ambas.

—¿por qué te fuiste antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos?

Finalmente hubo una reacción: los ojos del hombre se abrieron denotando sorpresa, y el ligero sobresalto expresado en una inhalación mas lenta y profunda.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—No mientas.

—¿Las enfermeras te lo dijeron?

—No hacía falta, nadie más podría haber tocado de esa manera. ―Después de aquello, todo el aplomo de la chica se vino abajo, ocultando su mirada bajo el flequillo. ―Gracias, por traerme de regreso.

—No fui yo, quien decidió dejar de dormir fuiste tú. Temo que has perdido la oportunidad en el concierto, aunque si quieres podría hablar con Hange y…

Mikasa levantó la cara, algo dolida porque sus palabras parecían haber causado poco o nulo impacto en él.

—Eso no importa. Quizá realmente no deba dedicarme a esto…

― ¿E irte a Alemania con tu hermanastro?

―No me refería a eso

―Si es lo que quieres no soy quién para detenerte.

Pasó de largo, dejando a la chica a mitad de la recepción. Pero ella lo siguió, entrando con dificultad por el estrecho pasillo que al parecer conducía a una sala de estar.

― ¿Dejarías que me fuera?

―Ya te detuve una vez.

Fue como tocar agua caliente estando helada. Un estremecimiento de la cabeza a los pies. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a tolerar el silencio y al unísono cada uno intentó salir del apuro:

― ¿Quieres té?

―Escuché que tocarás.

Por primera vez en toda la reunión una expresión relajada, cercana a una sonrisa afloró en los rostros.

―Sí, pienso que será un desastre. Pero Hange dijo que eras mi responsabilidad y bueno, a estas alturas ningún estudiante podría con esa carga.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy una carga?

—No, ya te dije que si tienes problemas auditivos debes ir al médico.

Mikasa se sonrojó violentamente.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Te subió la fiebre, o algo así? — a Levi a veces le salía un inusual lado maternal y en esa ocasión ni siquiera lo pensó, solo puso el dorso de su mano en la frente de Mikasa.

—¡No! ¡Estoy bien! —echó la silla hacia atrás bruscamente, chocando con un mueble sobre el que comenzó a tambalearse una estatuilla de cristal que finalmente acabó rompiéndose en el suelo.

«¡Mierda!, va a matarme!»

—¡Ah, lo siento!

—No, yo me disculpo por tocarte así, tan repentinamente. Iré por una escoba. Quédate lejos de los cristales.

Mikasa retrocedió y desde esa nueva perspectiva advirtió el piano de cola que había en la habitación. Era verdaderamente bello, negro y de una muy buena calidad.

El profesor volvió con lo necesario para comenzar a recoger los cristales, notó a Mikasa acercándose al piano, pasando los dedos por las teclas.

—Mejor que nadie sé lo mucho que trabajaste para ese concierto, lamento que tengan que escuchar a un viejo desafinado en lugar de una pianista virtuosa.

—Yo no lo lamento tanto. Lo harás bien.

—Sí, seguro.

—Cuando haces esas caras me dan ganas de regalarte cajas de laxantes.

—¿Qué…?

—Me debes algo. —Levi elevó su ceja derecha. Mikasa comenzaba a odiar eso: era un recordatorio de cuan atractivo era, aunque él no parecía darse cuenta: no era la clase de hombre que va por ahí coqueteando a diestra y siniestra, menos cuando se trataba de su alumna, pero algo en esos gestos galantes la irritaba y también le encantaban. —Tocaste cuando sabías que no podía verte, fue injusto.

—No era la intención.

—Lo sé, pero me molesta y mucho habérmelo perdido.

Levi paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación, dilucidando las opciones que tenía.

—Tsk, si los vecinos vienen a patear la puerta te arrojaré a ellos con todo y silla de ruedas. Ella se quedó pasmada, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder con algún insulto o frase ingeniosa. Él desapareció un momento y retornó con un precioso violín de madera oscura. Lo colocó en su hombro y con una gracia aun mayor lo vio sostener la vara para comenzar a tocar.

A Mikasa le tomó menos de cinco segundos reconocer la pieza que estaba interpretando y en automático, como un instinto superior empezó a tocar el piano. Él no se molestó por el acompañamiento, se acopló a los acordes de ella y le marcó el ritmo.

La forma sutil en que la vara se desplazaba una y otra vez era embriagante, ya no se sentía en el mismo lugar que antes, había sido transportada nota a nota a un espacio aparte donde sus existencias mismas eran cuestionadas.

Comprendió que el tiempo no es justo y que lo que ocurre en pocos segundos puede arraigarse en el recuerdo muchos años, aunque eso ultimo no lo comprobaría sino muchos años después.

—Es una canción muy básica.

—Sería imprudente tocar algo más elaborado cuando debe presentarse en 3 días.

—Deja que te acompañe.

—…no deberías estar aquí en primer lugar.

—Quiero mi oportunidad en el escenario.

—Estas siendo caprichosa.

—Es tu culpa.

Antes de que la disputa continuase, el vibrar de un teléfono irrumpió el silencio de la habitación. Era el de él.

―Sí, aquí está. ―Más muecas que palabras dio Levi ante la llamada.

Mikasa supuso que al teléfono se encontraba Hange, aunque también temió fuese Grisha. ―Qué demonios…Basta ya, es todo, loca. No…Qué…

― ¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitas que me vaya?

― ¿Acaso lo planeaste?

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Hange quiere que toque contigo.

*

*

*

*

*

*

.


	16. Bravo

_"Vuestra alma es un paisaje escojido, que van_

_embelesando emascarados y bergamascos_

_tocando sus laudes, danzando casi tristes_

_bajo la burla de sus disfraces fantásticos._

_Mientras andan cantando, en el modo menor,_

el_ amor vencedor y la vida oportuna,_

_parece que no creen en su felicidad_

_y mezclan en el claro de luna su música._

_En el claro de luna sereno, triste y bello,_

_que hace soñar a los pájaros en los árboles_

_y sollozar de estasis los grandes chorros de agua,_

_los chorros de agua esbeltos en medio de los mármoles."_

—Paul Verlaine. Traducción de Juan Ramón Jiménez.

.

*

*

*

*

*

.

Levi se mantuvo receloso sobre la misteriosa coincidencia que lo llevó a regresar a la academia todas las mañanas, con su viejo violín al hombro. Ahora practicaban ocho horas al día. Tuvieron que acondicionar una sala en la planta baja para que Mikasa pudiese llegar e irse con comodidad.

No fue sencillo y sin embargo el día de la presentación llegó.

La audiencia acudió con anticipación, su mayoría con elegantes vestidos o trajes negros, los reporteros se conglomeraron fuera de Rose disparando una y otra vez sus cámaras.

Los intérpretes llegaron por la puerta trasera mucho tiempo antes. Cada uno alistándose en su sala de prácticas.

El encargado de abrir la noche fue Marco con un selecto repertorio de Chet Baker. Aquel chico con playeras de superhéroes y sudaderas holgadas lucia realmente elegante en su traje negro sin corbata ni moño, la camisa ligeramente abierta y su cabello algo crespo descubriendo su frente. Las mujeres suspiraron cuando apareció y comenzó a tocar acompañado por la banda que en el fondo del escenario resplandecía bajo la tenue luz pues el reflector lo tenía solo el chico de las pecas.

Le siguieron Annie con su clarinete, Historia con el arpa y el dúo de Chicago: Reiner y Berthold en la guitarra eléctrica y la batería.

La multitud lucía excitada y cada vez mas expectante, aunque algunos rostros en las filas delanteras no quitaban sus apáticas expresiones y es que eran críticos musicales que esperaban ver a Levi otra vez.

Sus caras mudaron un poco cuando fue el turno de Petra y Hange. Mikasa podía no llevarse bien con la chica, pero reconoció lo buena que había sido su presentación.

―Gracias a todos por su presencia esta noche, el que estén aquí les brindará a los niños más necesitados de nuestra ciudad una sonrisa y a nuestros alumnos la oportunidad de demostrar su talento. La Academia de Música Rose se complace en anunciar que la última y quizá la más esperada presentación de la noche está por comenzar, con ustedes: Mikasa Jaegër y Levi Ackerman.

El telón de suave terciopelo rojo se levantó develando un escenario exquisitamente decorado que enmudeció a la audiencia: en el centro del escenario un enorme pino blanco iluminado como una fulgurante estrella, debajo del cual se encontraban algunos regalos envueltos, frente a el un clásico piano negro con su tapa levantada y al banquillo una hermosa mujer en vestido color champagne de finos bordados y pedrería, su cabello negro hasta los hombros algo ondulado y a su lado, un hombre en traje, bajo una sutil iluminación. Todo lo demás inmerso en la oscuridad.

No podías apartar la vista, resplandecían aun más que el árbol tras ellos. Ante las primeras notas del violín los espectadores cambiaron su expresión, como si algo los hubiese golpeado ahí, justo en el pecho.

Levi estaba concentrado en tocar, pero también miraba a Mikasa, no la había visto desde la tarde anterior durante el último ensayo, en su silla de ruedas con ropa deportiva y el cabello anudado en una coleta improvisada. En aquel entonces le había parecido linda y ahora, no tenia palabras para describir su imponente belleza.

Claro que estaba nervioso, pues hace mas de 10 años que no pisaba un escenario, pero no lo demostraba y, sin embargo, cuando Mikasa lo miró y le sonrió: fue como si el instrumento sobre su hombro se vaporizara, consumiéndolo en una agradable llama dorada.

Al concluir las personas parecían estar en shock. Levi se acercó a Mikasa para ponerla de pie, sujetándola de la cintura para que no se apoyara sobre su pie fracturado y la llevó ante su público para que juntos hicieran una reverencia. Aquel gesto sacó de la estupefacción a algunos haciendo que poco a poco las palmas y ovaciones hicieran eco en el lugar.

―Esto es maravilloso Erwin. Nunca creí posible que él volviera a tocar. ― Los ojos castaños de Hange resplandecían a causa de las lágrimas.

―Es ella. La razón que a Levi le faltaba.

El telón cayó otra vez y con él los complejos de Levi pues ahí, frente al árbol Mikasa borró cualquier beso antes dado y comprendió que efectivamente uno puede besar con la mirada, pero nada se compara a hacerlo con los labios.

*

*

*

*

*

.

Ya sé que ando medio (ya estamos en enero) atrasada con esta historia pero realmente he estado ocupada. Hace mucho frío en las mañanas y regresé a clases esta semana, la universidad es ruda. He de contarles que soy estudiante de medicina y realmente absorbe nuestra vida.

Espero les guste esta breve actualización. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por breves que sean me impulsan y me sacan una sonrisa. Agradezcanle al amor que me inspiró.

La canción que tocan la bella OTP es Claro de Luna de Debussy, esa canción me da mucha paz y el poema del inicio es precisamente el que inspira la pieza musical.

¡Nos leemos pronto! Ciao


	17. Vigliaccheria

_"[…] Te amé sin que yo lo supiera, y busqué tu memoria._

_En las casas vacías entré con linterna a robar tu retrato._

_Pero yo ya sabía como eras. De pronto_

_Mientras ibas conmigo te toqué y se detuvo mi vida;_

_frente a mis ojos estabas, reinándome y reinas._

_Como hoguera en los bosques el fuego es tu reino."_

―Soneto XXII. Pablo Neruda.

•

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que sucedió una vez que sus labios se separaron fue tan confuso y no lo recordaba en lo absoluto. Durante las vacaciones de invierno reflexionó sobre ello, sin obtener claridad sobre lo que había ocurrido: alguien había llegado por ella con la silla de ruedas, antes de que el aire regresara a sus pulmones. Levi desapareció en medio de la oscuridad del escenario, haciéndola dudar incluso de si aquello era un sueño o realidad.

Al salir del edificio al menos diez fotógrafos y reporteros la acosaron con sus cámaras y micrófonos.

—¿De dónde conoce a Levi Ackerman?

—¿Cuál es su relación con él?

—¿Desde hace cuánto están saliendo? ¿Es oficial?

Completamente aturdida, parpadeaba con dificultad y todas esas luces despertaron en ella un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Señores, calma por favor. La señorita Jaegër es alumna de Rose como todos los músicos que se presentaron esta noche. Mikasa es la única estudiante de piano actual en la academia. Si lo desean, pueden agendar una entrevista, les pido amablemente que no molesten a nuestros estudiantes y mucho menos a las puertas de nuestra institución. —Erwin, en elegante traje negro y completamente neutral salió para defender a la anonadada chica. Le abrió paso hasta el auto en que Grisha y Eren le esperaban.

A decir verdad, le sorprendió verlos en la presentación. Escondidos en una zona concurrida del público. Aunque bueno, un hombre con cabestrillo y un chico con collarín cervical no pasaban desapercibidos.

—Feliz Navidad, Mikasa. Lo hiciste bien.

Antes de que pudiera responder, con una sonrisa el director cerró la puerta del auto y ordenó al chófer ponerse en marcha.

Llegó a casa, los hombres bajaron y el chófer la ayudó a llegar hasta la puerta sin tener que usar la silla de ruedas. Por suerte su pierna mejoraba rápido.

Una vez solos, Grisha se detuvo en la sala y sin darle la cara exclamó en voz alta:

—Honestamente no creí que fuese a ser bueno y me sorprendiste.

Sin agregar nada más se marchó a su habitación con ayuda de Eren que no le había dirigido la palabra desde el accidente. Mi siquiera cuando despertó del coma.

Los siguientes días no fueron relevantes, pasaba el tiempo viendo series o películas deprimentes. Sasha la llamaba de vez en cuando: la chica amaba a su familia y en vacaciones volvía a Montana para verlos pues en NY rentaba un pequeño departamento en casa de un familiar.

Un día recibió un mensaje de Marco, le había pedido su número a Sasha, y con alegres y ocurrentes memes pasaban algunas tardes intercambiando mensajes.

De ahí en fuera, lo único que hacía era mirar el techo y tocar sus labios para después hundir la cabeza en la almohada.

¿Por qué alguien besaría a otra persona? Porque le gusta, ¿no? ¿Le gustaba a su profesor? ¿Y a ella le gustaba?

Hasta ese momento no tenía consciencia de todas esas preguntas. Pero por qué otro motivo alguien besaría labios ajenos: ¿Para molestar? ¿Para vengarse? ¿Qué cosa tan mala habría hecho a su profesor para que éste la torturase de esa manera?

Algunas veces pensó que debía llamarlo, tenía su número de teléfono. Estaba a un clic de escuchar su voz y pedirle que explicara lo que había ocurrido al final de su presentación. No obstante, todas las veces que había estado cerca de hacerlo, algo dentro de sí la reprimía: no era propio ni adecuado hablar de esas cosas por teléfono. Tenía que verlo y decírselo en la cara. Así no podría mentirle, bueno, le costaría más trabajo.

Una vez pasó año nuevo, le quedó un fin de semana más para reponer fuerzas y alistar todo para el regreso a clases.

El lunes en la mañana se sintió sumamente nerviosa, ya no requería de la silla pues las muletas eran suficientes para trasladarse de un lugar a otro, en dos semanas estaría recuperada casi por completo.

"¿Lista? Pasaré por ti en cinco minutos."

Mucho tiempo Mikasa había estado completamente sola, dependiendo de la compañía de Eren o de Armin, el amigo de ambos que habían dejado en Alemania. Pero ahora era distintito, pese a lo que creía y lo pesimista que había llegado a los Estados Unidos cosas muy buenas le había sucedió, exceptuando el accidente al que incluso le veía el provecho de haber escuchado tocar a su profesor.

Su profesor. Las mejillas se le enrojecieron, no hacía falta verse en un espejo, podía sentir el calor en su rostro.

Con el claxon del Cadillac, tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

―Te ayudaré, dame tu bolso.

Sopesó el ser dura y negarse rotundamente, pero estaba sorprendida y dejó que Eren tomase su bolsa y le abriera la puerta. Bajó con cuidado en sus muletas, Sasha la ayudó a entrar al auto. También se sorprendió de ver a Eren, ni siquiera lo conocía del todo bien pues fue muy poco el tiempo que acudió a la academia.

―Me alegra verte mejor. ―Mikasa sonrío, le alegraba ver a su amiga, pero su mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa.

Rose seguía como siempre, las mismas paredes, los mismos cristales, pero no tan imponente como la noche de la presentación. Intentó justificar en ello la presión en su pecho, el ligero temblor de sus manos y la sudoración.

―Después de clases puedo llevarte a casa también, sólo tienes que llamarme.

―Gracias, pero creo que saldré tarde.

Sasha no preguntó nada más, al hacerse amiga de alguien como Mikasa comprendió que a veces uno no quiero decir nada y que entonces solo puedes apoyar con una sonrisa o una ligera palmada en la espalda.

―De acuerdo, ahora vayamos a clases o Shadis nos golpeará.

Después de los saludos y uno que otro abrazo por año nuevo las clases no tardaron en recuperar su ritmo. Retomar los temas en donde los dejaron, un examen sorpresa de Nanaba que estaba segura reprobarían, el llanto de Sasha cuando Connie tiró de su coleta y le arrebató una patata durante el almuerzo. Oh sí, la mesa que al principio solo ocupan ellas dos, se completó con Jean y Marco.

El timbre sonó, finalmente vería al protagonista de todos sus insomnios. El camino a la sala de práctica nunca había sido tan largo, no era solo que se apoyase en una muleta, era como si cada pasillo fuese un largo laberinto. Atisbar la puerta de roble no la ayudó a aclarar sus sentimientos.

Se preguntó si debía tocar. Haría sido una actitud temerosa, no propia de ella, así que solo empujó e hizo ruido con la muleta segura de que así irritaría a Levi o al menos haría que le prestase atención y dejaría de beber café.

Predecir las situaciones suele ser difícil, pero predecir a las personas es imposible.

Levi se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, recargado con los brazos cruzados:

―Pensé que aun estarías en silla de ruedas.

―Sano rápido.

―No tenías la necesidad de regresar ahora, Hange debió decirte que aplacé tu permi…

―Necesitábamos hablar.

―Creí que lo hacíamos, pero me interrumpiste. Deberías descansar, subir las escaleras así es cansado.

―No me refiero a eso, hay algo que tenemos pendiente.

―Retomaremos las clases cuando estés mejor, por ahora…

Cada palabra irritaba más a Mikasa. Desde que había entrado, Levi no le dirigía la mirada.

― ¿Podrías dejar de fingir que no pasó nada en el concierto? ¿Y mirarme?

El silenció imperó en la habitación.

―De acuerdo, lo diré. ―Al fin Levi miró a Mikasa y fue como si hubiesen pasado años y no semanas. Lucía desmejorado y aunque su ropa estaba tan pulcra como siempre, algo en la mirada cansada que esos ojos azules emanaban, le aumentaban los años que no había tragado los últimos cumpleaños. ― Eres mi alumna, te doblo la edad y al besarte, te di motivos para enviarme a prisión.

―En tres meses cumpliré la mayoría de edad. Aunque eso no es realmente lo que me importa.

―Entonces, qué. ¿Por qué lo hice?

―Sí.

Levi caminó hasta el taburete y se sentó, pasó su mano por su frente y levantó el flequillo que comenzaba a ser demasiado largo. Mikasa continuaba de pie, apoyándose sobre la muleta, ignorando todo lo demás.

―No lo sé.

Algo monstruoso se desató en el pecho de la chica: la sensación de frustración y rabia más grande que había experimentado. El rostro inexpresivo que aquel hombre le dirigía hizo que sus venas saltasen evidenciándose en sus sienes, tiró su bolsa y apresuró el paso aun con la muleta para llegar hasta su profesor completamente pasmado. Lo siguiente fue el sonido de una bofetada.

―No tienes idea del tiempo que he pensado sobre eso y te atreves a mirarme con esa cara de que te importa un bledo prefiriendo creer que no fue nada. Estoy harta, Levi Ackerman.

El mencionado evitó el contacto visual; parecía un muñeco indefenso totalmente distinto al hombre que conocía. Eso solo enfurecía mas y más a Mikasa, quien no concebía que tras una espera tan larga estuviese desarrollándose el suceso de aquella manera. Quiso golpearlo nuevamente pero el equilibrio sobre su pierna buena se perdió, precipitándola hacia el frente. Los brazos masculinos la capturaron.

― ¡Suéltame!

―Esta bien, puedes gritarme o golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero no olvides que estas recuperándote de un accidente. Si vas a ponerte en riesgo prefiero que me reclames en otro momento.

―No es el beso lo que me disgusta, es el hecho de que no digas nada al respecto. Que te límites a mirarme con esa expresión patética y yo haya perdido mi tiempo pensando en lo que implicó una y otra vez.

Algo en aquellos ojos azules centelló por un mínimo momento.

― ¿De verdad pensaste en ello?

―Claro que sí, solo un idiota dejaría pasar algo como aquello. Ahora, exijo que me sueltes.

―Te subestimé.

― ¿eh?

Con sumo cuidado, Levi dio vuelta y dejó a Mikasa sobre el taburete.

―Pensé que solo vendrías aquí a desquitar tu colera o que preferirías ignorar lo que había pasado, pero veo que eres más una mujer madura que una chiquilla impetuosa.

―Las apariencias engañan, también creí que eras una persona distinta. Pensé que dirías que fue una broma cruel o me pedirías que lo olvidara, no que actuarias como un cobarde.

― ¿Por qué habría de ser una broma?

―No lo sé, de un momento actuaste extraño. Preocupándote por mí, yendo a tocar cuando estaba en coma, retomando tu instrumento tras 10 años de abandono, besándome tras el telón. ¿quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a mi hosco profesor de música?

―Ni yo sé en qué me has convertido, Mikasa. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó antes del accidente?

Ella lo miró algo confundida. Hasta ese momento no había intentado traer de regreso nada sobre ese día, con algo de esfuerzo las imágenes volvieron de a poco y una marca sobre la ceja izquierda del hombre frente a ella aceleró el proceso.

―Sí, ese día te dije que tenía miedo de mi cuando estaba contigo porque no quería aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo. ―continuando su narración se sentó en el suelo de madera, a los pies de ella. ― Después de todo soy un hombre mayor que fue impuesto en tu vida como el amargado profesor de piano que se inmiscuía en tus asuntos de vez en cuando. No sabía si te detuve de ir a Alemania por tu talento o porque simplemente no quería que te fueras de mi lado. Con el accidente comprendí que eras más que una virtuosa pianista para mí, me había enamorado. Me disculpo, no debí besarte de esa manera y huir después, pero, aunque soy un hombre sigo siendo tu profesor.

Aquella era una cualidad que amaba y detestaba de él: su franqueza, dura y llana. Cuando la usaba la dejaba sin armas, totalmente abrumada.

―Debiste decirme esto cuando crucé la puerta.

―Creí que ignorar el problema era más cómodo.

―No eres el único que se siente desconcertado. Tuve un sueño, cuando estaba en coma: la vida que siempre quise, el amor que anhelé…y todo se sentía vacío. Contigo no me siento de esa forma. Ni siquiera te conozco: no sé nada sobre tu familia ni tu sobre la mía, sobre nuestras infancias o nuestros gustos. Solo sé que te gusta el café, que sueles tener cara de estreñimiento, frunces el ceño y aun con eso te ves hermoso. ―extendió la mano, sin tremor y Levi la sostuvo entre sus manos para llevarla su boca y besarla sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. ― Estar cerca de ti me hace sentir extraña. No acepto tus disculpas.

Él que hasta ese momento había pasado mirándola con devoción, como se mira algo sagrado, mostró preocupación ante la frase final no obstante, antes de que sus labios se abrieran…Mikasa continúo, bajándose del banquillo para estar a su altura en el suelo.

―No te perdono el beso, te condeno a enseñarme si es amor lo que siento por ti, no tienes derecho a huir. No puedes hacerlo otra vez.

Lo siguiente que Levi supo fue que aun podía cohibirse como un niño pequeño: aquellos ojos grises miraron directamente a los suyos, exaltándolo, mientras una nariz pequeña y fría se acercaba a la suya, unos labios tocaron los suyos. No dijo nada, menos cuando percibió el ligero toque de unos dedos sobre su cabello.

El resto de la tarde pasaron hablando de sus vidas, alternando ligeros besos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

•


	18. Accecato dalla rabbia

_La linda parejita que transcurre_

_por el viejo teclado de baldosas_

_sabe y no sabe de su amor a término_

_o de las marcas que impondrán los días._

_La linda parejita en su burbuja_

_no quiere saber nada de cenizas_

_ni de cuevas ajenas ni de fobias_

_solo pide quererse a encontronazos._

_Asume su pasión como una ergástula_

_nada de libertad condicionada_

_con sus dos soledades basta y sobra_

_con sus dos cuerpos y sus cuatro manos._

_Tiene razón la linda parejita_

_no es fácil instalarse en la excepción_

_el plazo del amor es un instante_

_y hay que hacerlo durar como un milagro._

―Mario Benedetti. Como un milagro.

•

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

―Dejaré la academia.

―No digas tonterías.

―Así tendrás que buscar otro pretexto par deshacerte de mí.

―Sabes perfectamente que es porque te quiero y me importas que no quiero arruinar tu carrera. Soy tu profesor, Mikasa.

―Nadie tiene que saberlo, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Seremos cuidadosos.

―Salir con alguien a escondidas no es algo que merezcas, Mikasa. No quiero llegar a la mediocridad de ofrecerte eso.

―Tampoco estoy contenta con tu propuesta: esperar cinco años o la grabación de mi primer disco me parece una tontería.

―Si la prensa sabe que tienes una relación con tu actual maestro será malo para tu carrera.

― ¡A la mierda la carrera!

―Esto no va a funcionar si seguimos de esta forma.

―Quiero vivir el momento y no posponer nada. ¿es que no aprendiste nada del accidente? No seas necio, Levi.

Rendido ante las nuevas energías que Mikasa desprendía cada día, su radiante sonrisa, su cabello ondeando al compás de su cuerpo y la fortaleza en cada uno de sus movimientos, a él no le quedó mas remedio de aceptar.

―No sé en qué momento ganaste esa determinación, pero me gusta.

Así, Levi aceptó mantener una relación con Mikasa en la clandestinidad. Las clases de piano continuaron y no porque hubiese develado sus sentimientos dejó de ser estricto y exigente.

Un día a la semana cancelaban la práctica e iban a pasear por la ciudad a algún local de comida o un museo. Aprendieron de los gustos del otro, en lo que coincidían y en lo que de plano odiaban uno del otro.

Llegado el momento, tuvieron sexo y fue la mejor experiencia de la vida. Muchos dicen que las primeras veces suelen ser decepcionantes porque nada sale como se espera y menos a la primera: ellos eran una excepción.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta ese lunes en la mañana cuando dirigiéndose al comedor se encontró con Sasha.

― ¡Hola, Mikasa! ― no era difícil descifrar que se había levantado tarde de nuevo y que la profesora Rico se había negado a darle clase, aun así, lucía bastante animada como de costumbre.

―Hola.

― ¿Tienes hambre?

―Ya desayuné.

― ¡Qué mal! Quería que probáramos esa nueva pasta del restaurante de enfrente

―Tengo clase hasta tarde con Levi.

—Me alegra que estén llevándose mejor.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Ante la mirada sorprendida de su amiga, Sasha quiso retractarse, pero era tarde, Mikasa sabía que había estado espiándola.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste? —Preguntó con cautela y la voz sumamente baja, casi como un susurro.

—Ah…yo…nada.

"No te creo." Decía la mirada que recibía Sasha así que optó por hablar con la verdad.

—Te lo diré, pero no aquí. ―Salieron al pequeño patio que separaba las clases teóricas en el edificio nuevo y las salas de practica en el edificio viejo. Tomaron asiento en una de las bancas recién instaladas.

Instintivamente Mikasa se tensó, pero la mirada dulce y compresiva de Sasha le decía que no había por qué preocuparse. Las palabras siguientes se lo confirmaron:

—Descuida, no te meteré en problemas. Me debes una visita a ese restaurante y que sea pronto.

El timbre sonó indicando que las clases se reanudaban.

—Está bien, mañana en la tarde.

—Me parece bien, hasta mañana.

La vio desaparecer con su mochila al hombro.

¿Qué tanto sabía ella? ¿Los habría visto besarse? Si era así no era la única con problemas: la peor parte se la llevaba Levi porque era profesor.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esas ideas, no podía llegar a su clase predilecta con la mente nublada o el profesor se enfadaría.

Al llegar la besó. Como si hubieran pasado años desde que no se veían cuando sólo habían sido dos días.

―Quiero grabar tus labios en los míos.

― ¿por qué no al revés?

―Eres joven.

―Siempre es lo mismo contigo. ― optó por callar su preocupación, aquello solo contribuiría a reprimirlo más y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Él la amaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado que era posible. Un amor criminal. Ella era hermosa como el capullo que apenas va a florecer y él era el árbol que ha visto incontables rondas de estaciones. Golpeado por el invierno, azotado por la lluvia, curtido por el sol del verano; un árbol que floreció en una primavera pasada, floreció una sola vez y luego se secó. No quería el mismo destino para ella.

Quién era él para mancillar su frescura. Quién era el para marcar sobre su blanca piel sus besos, para dejar sellos de fuego en su alma. Nadie y en todo caso un criminal, un hombre merecedor de castigo por tanto atrevimiento.

―Pienso que cada vez que toco tus labios firmo una sentencia para el infierno.

―Entonces haría cosas malas para estar contigo.

―Siempre tan ocurrente, mocosa.

En sus brazos, todo perdía sentido. Apostaba a que su cara cuando la besaba daba muchísima risa, una vez había descubierto a Levi con los ojos abiertos. Le costó mucho no sonrojarse.

―Te llevaré en auto a casa. Es bastante tarde.

―Creí que no querías que te vieran conmigo.

―Solo voy a llevarte.

Grisha estaba de viaje otra vez. Regresaba el miércoles, por eso estaba tan tranquila. Eren trabajaba hasta tarde, había cambiado sus dos trabajos por un puesto en la compañía de su padre con sede en la ciudad.

El trayecto fue mas corto, porque no había tráfico, frente a la casa Mikasa no evitó acercarse a Levi y besarlo.

―Te veo mañana.

Salió del auto y éste arrancó una vez que ella estuvo dentro. Iba a encender la luz cuando alguien se adelantó: no tuvo tiempo de explicarse, una áspera mano impactó en su mejilla.

―No puedo creer que me pagues de esa manera. ¿Cuándo no estoy en casa te dedicas a meter hombres? Te acogí en mi casa como una hija y te comportas como una mujerzuela.

―No es nada de eso, pero si lo fuese no estarías realmente molesto solo buscas una excusa para echarme de tu casa, ¿no es así? Nunca te importé, la única que estuvo de acuerdo en recibirme fue Carla y si permanecí todos estos años fue por ella, por el juramento que hice de proteger a Eren. Él no tenia a nadie mas que a su madre, usted nunca lo quiso ni lo trató como un verdadero padre.

Mikasa echó a correr hacia su habitación, intentó cerrar la puerta de su habitación, pero no hubo tiempo, se encerró en el baño. Sacó de su pantalón el móvil y tecleó con desesperación:

―Acabo de dejarte en casa, estoy conduciendo aun y…

―Ayúdame.

Detuvo el auto para reanudar velozmente y dar vuelta en el retorno mas cercano.

Grisha la echó de casa esa noche. No le permitió llevarse nada, ni siquiera las fotos de sus padres.

Levi apareció en su auto negro, tan rápido como el viento previo a una tormenta.

―Entra al auto. ― Mikasa lo esperaba en la acera, acompañada por una anciana que era su vecina y había salido ante el alboroto. Cuando el señor Jaegër miró a Levi y lo reconoció comenzó a gritar como un animal.

― ¡Haré que pierdas tu empleo! ¡Esto no va a quedarse así!

―Haga lo que quiera. ―Levi tomó la mano de Mikasa, agradeció a la anciana y se disponía a marcharse cuando ella tiró en dirección a la casa.

― Mis cosas aún están ahí, quiero la fotografía de mis padres, solo eso.

― ¡No te llevarás nada de esta casa!

―Algunas cosas las compré con mi dinero.

―No voy a darte nada, maldita malagradecida.

― ¡Mikasa, al auto! ― Escuchó a Levi mencionar con voz potente, pero estaba decidida a recuperar al menos el cuadro sus padres. Grisha seguía furioso, lanzando insultos y amenazando a Levi. ―Es suficiente, no permitiré que siga agrediéndote de esta manera.

Ella solo podía pensar en las fotos y algunos recuerdos que se quedaban en su alcoba, tenía que aceptar que los había perdido pues jamás volvería a la casa Jaegër.

Abrió la puerta del auto, en el asiento del copiloto y la sentó.

―Abrocha tu cinturón. ―Estaba conteniendo su furia, podía sentirlo en su voz más grave de lo usual, brotando de entre sus dientes apretados. Dio la vuelta al auto y una vez se acomodó encendió el motor para salir a una velocidad considerable del lugar.

Pequeñas gotas cubrieron el cristal, pronto la lluvia cayó sobre ellos sin ninguna contemplación. Se había mantenido callada todo el trayecto, no sabía que decir. De pronto se fijó en el reflejo que mostraba el cristal: tenía los ojos hinchados, el cabello enmarañado y la mejilla hinchada.

El calor de su cuerpo comenzó a empañar el vidrio, borrando su reflejo.

Sintió que Levi había girado el auto. Se desvió del camino para estacionarse a un lado de la carretera.

Dejó las manos sobre el volante y sin dejar de mirar al frente, habló:

― ¿Te duele mucho?

Instintivamente llevó su mano al rostro. Aunque era una mujer fuerte, Grisha no dejaba de ser un hombre más grande y por ende con gran fuerza.

―No mucho.

― ¿Dónde más te golpeó?

―En ningún lado, sólo me dio la bofetada.

Sus nudillos perdieron color al apretar sobre el volante.

―Debí romperle la cara.

―No tiene caso, no eres igual a él. Sólo…

―No soy tan joven, habría podido golpearlo sin tantos problemas.

―Sigues siendo mucho más fuerte, habrías ido a prisión por golpear a un anciano.

―Mikasa.

Cuando giró para verlo sus manos atraparon su cabeza y la besó con tanta intensidad que sintió el aire escapar vertiginosamente de sus pulmones.

Se aferró con fuerza a su camisa. El calor de sus cuerpos había cubierto de blanco los cristales del auto, privando de la vista a cualquiera en el exterior.

―Lo siento.

―No tienes de que disculparte.

―Esto es una locura. Eres mi alumna.

―Pues es una desgracia porque eres el amor de mi vida. Tengo 18, ya nadie puede impedir que esté donde quiero estar. ―Sus preciosos ojos azules se clavaron en su figura, a la espera de una respuesta. ―y cualquier lugar está bien, siempre que sea contigo.

•

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	19. Siamo pazzi

_Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,_

_áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo,_

_alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo,_

_leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso;_

_no hallar fuera del bien centro y reposo_

_mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo;_

_enojado, valiente, fugitivo,_

_satisfecho, ofendido, receloso;_

_creer que la vida en un infierno cabe,_

_dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño;_

_esto es amor, quien lo probó lo sabe._

―Soneto 126. Lope de Vega

•

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando lo miraba dormido no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera desear que así fuesen todos los días de su vida.

Su cabello negro, salvaje pero delicado, su piel de porcelana, sus negras y largas pestañas.

Sin duda lo que más le gustaba era pasar sus manos por su ancho pecho y fuertes músculos del abdomen. Recorrer cada centímetro de su piel mientras la cubría de besos apasionados y sus manos pintaban fuego sobre su piel.

Pensar en ello ya la hacía sentir calor en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Sostuvo con más fuerza la taza de té y se encogí sobre el sillón sin dejar de mirarlo.

Los primeros rayos del sol cruzaban las cortinas blancas y danzaban sobre su rostro, molestándolo.

―Tch…

―Hola gruñón.

Giró para mirarla, envolviéndose en la sábana; el contacto visual tan intenso que se estaba formando entre ambos comenzó a ponerla ansiosa.

― ¿Tan fea soy recién levantada? ―Si bien no esperaba una sonrisa sí una frase ingeniosa o algún comentario ácido de su parte, pero continuó mirándola fijamente sin decir palabra. Reparó en la taza negra entre sus manos. ― Oh…esto, es de manzanilla. Si quieres iré a prepararte uno.

Quiso pararse de ese sillón y caminar a la cocina, pero su mirada era un control remoto y justo ahora sentía que la había puesto en pausa. Parpadeaba lentamente, escrutando su cuerpo, no de una manera morbosa o grosera pero sí extraña.

―Levi, me estás preocupando. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara? ― Dejó la taza en el mueble al lado del sillón y restregó con ambas manos su rostro. Mientras lo hacía escuchó el piso de madera crujir, se había levantado y descalzo había caminado hasta ella.

Apartó sus manos del rostro. Él apartó uno o dos mechones de su cabello que cubrían su cara, la tomó del mentón y se agachó levemente para besarla.

Sus labios acariciaron sus labios con suma gentileza, fue un sencillo roce que la dejó con ganas de más, mucho más.

―Qué extraño, pensé que ibas a hacerme el amor de nuevo.

―Aún no he lavado mis dientes ni me he duchado…― "¡Este hombre! Apenas abría los ojos y no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese la limpieza. Si hubiese de engañarla algún día, la primera sospecha irá dirigida a una escoba" pensó inmediatamente. Iba a reprocharle su carencia de romance cuando continúo hablando: ―…pero necesitaba sentirte y saber que eras real, y no una alucinación.

Aquello la dejó sin palabras, mirándolo como una boba. Se agachó de nuevo y besó su frente.

―Iré a bañarme. ― caminó hasta el closet de madera oscura y abrió las puertas dejando ver su ropa en perfecto orden. De una repisa alta tomó una toalla blanca y giró para verla de nuevo:

―Puedes buscar aquí algo que ponerte, vamos a tomar el desayuno afuera.

―Está bien.

No demoró mucho en salir de la regadera. Ella tomó una sudadera gris y volvió a usar sus jeans. Sus pantalones eran muy pequeños para ella. No se lo diría nunca, no si no quería que se enojara y dejara de hablarle un mes entero.

―Esa sudadera me quedaba grande, puesta en ti parece que la pubertad te llegó en medio de la acera.

Mikasa no aguantó la risa ante el comentario y entonces sucedió, como un deja vu: la boca que tanto disfrutaba besar se curvó con parsimonia, formando una sonrisa amable y cálida que le robó la respiración.

―Sonreíste…

―Sí, ¿qué tiene de raro?

― ¿Qué? ¿y todavía lo preguntas? ― ella saltó hacia él derribándolo en la cama. ―Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi jodida vida, te amo Levi Ackermann ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

―Ni siquiera tienes un anillo.

―Lo compraré después.

Sacó su mejor pantalón y una camisa azul que Mikasa eligió. Fueron a una tienda mientras expedían una copia del registro de nacimiento de ella.

Camino al registro civil ambos discutían los últimos detalles.

―¿Qué piensas que harán los demás cuando lo sepan?

―Es probable que la prensa nos tire mierda. Arruinarás tu carrera.

―No me importa.

―Maldición, piénsalo bien, Mikasa.

―Más bien, piénsalo tú. Llevas más de media hora quejándote, estoy empezando a creer que en realidad no lo deseas.

―llamarte mi esposa, que lleves mi apellido y los demás tengan que dirigirse a ti como la Sra. Ackerman, es lo mejor que me pudiera pasar, lo que no deseo es que un día te levantes pensando que casarte con un viejo como yo, fue el peor error de tu vida.

―Todos nos equivocamos, pero tú jamás serías un error para mí.

—Eso dices ahora porque desconoces demasiado de mí.

—Entonces dime, cuéntamelo todo. Quiero saber quién eres, aunque te repito que el pasado no me importa más que para entender nuestro presente.

Esa tarde él usó un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca; Mikasa compró un vestido rosa y firmaron el acta. No hubo quien les tirase arroz o confeti, pero ellos eran felices y al cruzar la puerta no fueron más dos personas: eran el señor y la señora Ackerman.

•

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	20. Famiglia

_"Está bien, me caso con usted si me promete que no me hará comer berenjenas."_

―Gabriel García Márquez. El amor en los tiempos del cólera.

.

.

.

.

.

Grisha cumplió su promesa, ni siquiera fue la academia: en la mañana las redes sociales estaban llenas de noticias amarillistas.

El teléfono en el departamento de Levi no tardó en sonar, era Erwin:

―Qué demonios significa eso. Hay un video del padre de Mikasa gritando que quiere matarte circulando por todo Facebook y Twitter.

―Iba a contártelo todo cuando llegara.

―No vengas, hay aquí una cantidad lo suficientemente molesta de reporteros que quieren que les dé explicaciones. Qué debería decirles.

―Quizá podrías felicitarme, ayer me casé.

―Qué…

Lo siguiente fue un estridente grito de parte de Hange, que también había estado escuchando la conversación al lado de su esposo.

― ¡Lo sabía! ¡Que esta era la buena! ¡Lo sabía! Aunque… enano grosero, ¿no pudiste invitarnos? Qué cruel. ―Comenzó a sollozar falsamente mientras Erwin trataba de recuperar el teléfono.

―Necesitamos hablar sobre esto. No puedo creer que lo hicieras todo sin decirme absolutamente nada, Levi eres profesor de esta academia y también mi amigo.

―Lo sé, debí considerarte, pero aun si decides matarme ahora, moriré jodidamente feliz. ―Mikasa observaba desde la cama, aun completamente desnuda, tras la magnífica noche de bodas que habían tenido. ―Si no vas a decirme nada más, tengo que hacer las compras.

―Iremos a verlos en la tarde. Por favor evita meterte en más problemas.

Levi volvió a la cama, donde su esposa lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos; se acurrucó sobre los suaves senos y cerró los ojos para concentrar toda su atención en los latidos del corazón ajeno.

Ella comenzó un suave oleaje sobre las hebras oscuras y ya no tan cortas de cabello negro, a cambio recibía gratos sonidos un tanto graciosos.

―Lo siento, tenías razón, ahora tu nombre se ha ensuciado. No pensé que comenzaría tan pronto.

―Eso no es lo peor, será aun más grave cuando se sepa esto. ―Tomó la mano derecha de Mikasa, besándola hasta topar con el anillo de plata con un granate rojo incrustado.

―Hange tenía razón, debimos invitarlos.

―Lo haremos. ―Detuvo su danza manual. ―Tendremos una ceremonia religiosa. Honestamente no me considero católico ni nada parecido, pero me gustaría verte de blanco. Que las mocosas que comen contigo en la cafetería de Rose usen vestidos color pastel y se peleen por el ramo que llevarás en tus manos. Odio las fiestas, pero asumo que, si es para celebrar y decirle a todos que eres mi esposa, está bien.

Mikasa continuaba anonadada, nunca vio venir una proposición así de parte de él, no obstante, fue imposible disimular la felicidad que aquello le provocaba. Cuando era una niña y lo perdió todo enterró cualquier fantasía previa: dentro de las que estaba el hecho de lucir como un ángel, tal como ella creía que se miraba su madre en su foto de bodas, y ser llevada del brazo por su padre hacia el altar donde habría de pedir a Dios que nunca la apartase del hombre que amaba.

Quería decir algo, pero su garganta se cerró, abrumada por todos esos recuerdos suprimidos: cuando descubrió el vestido de bodas de su madre e intentó ponérselo, la melosa risa materna. Todo eso que evitaba traer porque dolía. No pudo contener las lágrimas y fue entonces cuando Levi la buscó con la mirada.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― en sus ojos había verdadero terror, nunca fue bueno reconfortando a la gente y esta era la primera vez que observaba en Mikasa una expresión así. ¿Era su propuesta lo que la había hecho llorar? ―No quería agobiarte, no…

Lo besó, porque era la única forma que se le ocurría en ese momento de decirle que estaba bien y que estaba muy feliz. Los labios degustaron la sal del llanto y se mantuvieron unidos largo rato. Se abrazaron en silencio y fue turno de él para acariciar la cabeza de ella, acunarla en su pecho y esperar a que sus respiraciones recuperaran el ritmo normal. Se había asustado ciertamente.

―Lo lamento, no es eso lo que quería que vieras.

― ¿Debo llevarte al médico?

―No, es solo que… sólo me hizo muy feliz tu propuesta, nunca esperé que dijeras algo así y eso trajo a mi mente muchas cosas que por años habían estado encerradas. Tenia miedo de enfrentarme a esos recuerdos. Pero ahora que lo he hecho comprendí mucho y entre ello está que nunca me sentí más feliz.

El hombre le sonrió con ternura para finalmente estrecharla entre sus brazos un poco más.

―Yo también creo que esto debe ser felicidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Levantaron la casa, pidieron pizza a domicilio y esperaron. A las seis de la tarde alguien tocó su puerta: Hange entró como un torbellino directo hacia Mikasa para estrecharla en un sólido abrazo.

Erwin no evitó dirigir una mirada seria y acusadora a Levi: no podía perdonar que no hubiese comentado nada con él y hubiese preferido a la inestable de Hange como su confidente. Era verdad que Erwin estaba constantemente ocupado con la administración de la academia, pero siempre podría haberle hecho espacio una noche para ir por unos tragos. En fin, mortificarse por lo que no se hizo en su momento es poco productivo.

―Felicidades a los dos, aunque tenemos de que hablar.

―Gracias, director Smith.

Mikasa se sentía nerviosa ante esa mirada celeste que el hombre le dirigía, no obstante pronto las facciones serias cambiaron a una cálida sonrisa como la de Hange y el saludo de mano acabó en un abrazo mientras escuchaba las cálidas palabras:

―Llámame Erwin, después de todo ya somos familia.

Comieron la pizza y bebieron cerveza. Tras una disimulada seña Levi y Erwin salieron a la terraza del departamento dejando a las mujeres en una bizarra plática sobre la boda de Hange.

―Es una situación muy difícil de manejar, Grisha Jeagër no para de esparcir rumores sobre cómo un hombre quince años mayor manipuló a su hija haciendo que dejase su casa.

―Si de verdad le importaran sus hijos se esforzaría por ser menos estúpido, la golpeó Erwin. Una vecina alarmada por el escándalo salió y protegió a Mikasa. Quería matarlo, lo merecía, no debió tocarla.

―Entiendo, es despreciable lo que hizo. Creo que lo mejor ahora sería que ella y tú hablen con la prensa.

―No quiero que mi relación se venda como un chisme barato, eso no, Erwin.

―Escucha, la imagen del concierto de navidad no se ha borrado del todo. Esta vez podemos usar la prensa a nuestro favor. No se trata de vender algo, sino de salvar los traseros de ambos exponiendo la verdad. La noche del concierto supe que había algo más entre ustedes, como si los dos se envolvieran en todo el brillo del escenario. No obstante sigo sorprendido, en verdad, creí que morirías solo.

―Eres un idiota, Erwin Smith. ―El recién casado dejó de tomarle a la botella para mirar dentro del departamento y sonreír cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su esposa.

―No tanto como tú, ¿en serio solo la llevaste a un registro civil?

―Fue precipitado pero sentimos que debíamos hacerlo.

―Creí que Hange exageraba cuando lloró por no haber estado ahí, pero ahora que te veo sonreír así… yo también me siento triste.

Levi se sorprendió; era cierto que últimamente sonreía más de lo que había hecho en diez años y es que la vida de pronto había dejado de ser esa asquerosa rutina para convertirse en algo digno de experimentar.

―Le pedí matrimonio otra vez.

― ¿Qué?

―Nos casaremos por la iglesia y a esa estas invitado.

La cara del hombre rubio resplandeció.

―Es una excelente noticia.

―En verdad parece que amas las bodas, ¿no quieres ser dama de honor o sí?

― Ni ese chiste malo podrá arruinar la alegría que siento ahora.

El violinista no aminoró su confusión hasta que su amigo le explicó las ventajas de lo que tenía en mente.

―No sé si es buena idea.

―Hablemos con ellas.

Sacudiendo las botellas vacías entraron a la sala para proponer uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos que Rose había hecho alguna vez.

Cuando la noticia llegó a los ojos del padre de Eren, arrojó toda la comida por el suelo, rabiando como un perro viejo y su hijo solo intentó ocultar una sonrisa. En el fondo admiraba la valentía de la chica.

Esa tarde después de comer pizza Erwin comenzó los preparativos de la boda oficial y pública de la escandalosa pareja que celebraría ni más ni menos que en su escuela como prueba del apoyo que todos brindaban a la relación. Con la esperanza de convencer a los demás de la realidad que era el amor entre esos dos.

―Acabo de hablar con los de la oficina pública. Les pedí que no dijeran nada sobre la boda civil pues se habían adelantado a la oficial en un arrebato por molestar a los organizadores.

―y también porque se aman mucho. Es genial, Mikasa, la foto de tu anillo en redes ya es tendencia. ―Hange había compartido por todos lados la foto de ella y Mikasa emocionadas mostrando el anillo de plata con el granate rojo que pasó a ser uno de compromiso en lugar de uno de bodas. A Levi realmente no le importaba gastar un poco más, nunca había dado mejor uso a su dinero.

El tiempo no estaba a su favor: tenían que usar la licencia que aún era válida y evitarse así el trámite de otra, pero organizar una boda en menos de dos meses sin dejar de lado sus vidas diarias en la academia…sonaba complicado.

Pronto el teléfono de la pianista no paraba de sonar: Sasha le llamaba para confirmar que no era una broma, Marco le llamó felicitándola y ambos se apuntaban para ayudarle en los preparativos.

A media llamada la interrumpieron las lágrimas. Quizá no tenía una madre o un padre que la apoyasen pero Hange y Erwin parecían dispuestos a reconfortarla con la paternidad que no habían podido experimentar. Colmada de calma y felicidad, a punto de explotar hasta que la mujer mayor dictó una sentencia:

―No podrán vivir juntos.

La mirada gélida que ambos le dirigieron fue aterradora; tan rápido como pudo les explicó sus razones:

―No me opongo en un futuro, pero ahora no sería muy apropiado.

― ¿Piensas que debe volver a su casa donde su padre va a golpearla de nuevo?

―No. Pero tampoco debería estar aquí contigo, no confío en ti enano perverso.

Mikasa quiso aguantarse la risa pero no pudo; era eso o mostrar el violento sonrojo que le vino cuando pensó que era demasiado tarde para salvar su "inocencia".

―Hange, en verdad dudo que haya algo que preservar aquí aparte de nuestras vidas. ¿Qué hay de malo en que ella se quede aquí? —era el momento de brillar del director.

― ¡Todo! No lo entiendes Erwin, pero ella va a pasar el resto de su vida al lado de este pequeñín y quisiera que al menos tenga un poco más de tiempo para ella.

Todos dirigían su mirada a la novia, esperando el veredicto final.

―Profesora Zoë…, Hange, en verdad no tengo problema al quedarme aquí. De cualquier forma no tengo a donde ir.

―Claro que tienes opción. ―Llevándose una mano a la barbilla y otra sobre el hombro de la chica exclamó. ― Tengo una grandiosa idea, Erwin se quedará aquí y tú y yo viviremos juntas hasta el día de la boda.

Ahora los sorprendidos eran ellos.

.

.

.

.

.


	21. Traditore

"La dicha suprema de la vida es la convicción de que somos amados, amados por nosotros mismos; mejor dicho amados a pesar de nosotros."

―Víctor Hugo. Los miserables.

.

.

.

.

.

El lunes en la mañana llegó en el auto de Hange, un hermoso mercedes blanco al que llamaba "el orgullo de mamá". El departamento de sus directores era en verdad muy bello y amplio, el fin de semana habían acondicionado una de las habitaciones donde pasaría sus días previos a la boda. Había insistido en conseguir un empleo para pagarle el hospedaje pero todos se negaron.

Decir que se sentía de maravilla le habría hecho crecer la nariz más de un metro. El anillo en su mano se sentía frío y no había parado de acariciarlo en todo el camino.

―Todo estará bien, solo sonríe.

Su nueva amiga le animaba. No es que se hubiese vuelto más habladora pero habían aprendido a entenderse con miradas y silencios. Era una mujer amable con habilidades culinarias aún más sorprendentes que su talento tocando el cello.

Apenas la dejó sola para que fuese a su salón de clases, sintió las entrañas anudándose otra vez. Mikasa quería salir corriendo antes que enfrentar las miradas de todos pero un suave empujón desde atrás la detuvo.

―Buenos días.

Era el chico de las pecas, Marco Bodt, sonriéndole mientras sostenía su mochila. Había aprendido que era una persona en quien podía confiar. Se permitió suavizar el gesto y entrar al aula con la mano en su hombro transmitiéndole seguridad.

No obstante sus temores se materializaron cuando todos se callaron apenas la vieron; siendo considerados con ella, Sasha y Connie improvisaron una pelea imaginaria que atrajo las miradas y las risas del salón hasta que Rico Brzenska, la profesora de teoría, inició la clase. Ella no dijo nada, solo la miró una fracción de segundo más de lo rutinario.

No pudo concentrarse en la clase, la pasó mirando el reloj de pared contando los minutos para que la campana sonase y fueran sobre ella como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

Sonó.

Sasha la tomó del brazo y la llevó prácticamente arrastrando al baño. No le importó que hubiese una chica, se metieron en el mismo cubículo.

― ¿Qué es esto?

―Necesitaba hablar contigo antes que los demás. Mírame. ―Le sujetó a cara apretujándole las mejillas. ―Cielos, ya lo hiciste.

― ¡Qué…

Así de rápido la soltó para abrazarla.

―Estoy en verdad muy feliz por ti.

―Gracias. ―No puedo evitar el deje de duda en su expresión, después de todo estaban en un cubículo frente a un retrete abierto. ― ¿Podemos salir ya?

― ¡Sí!

Fuera del baño la esperaban Marco y a un lado, con una mueca poco disimulada de hartazgo, su guardia Jean junto a Connie.

―No corras así hacia el baño, pensarán otras cosas raras.

― ¡Cierra la boca, Marco! ―Sasha se lanzaba a literalmente cerrar la boca del chico mientras Jean intentaba apartarla y Connie se sujetaba el abdomen riendo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, poco a poco el ambiente de los últimos días previo a que la bomba explotara se instalaba otra vez. Haciendo que Mikasa se sintiera tranquila, fuerte para sonreír ante las felicitaciones por su compromiso.

Cuando llegó la hora de la práctica Levi la recibió con los brazos abiertos y el hambre de unos labios que no se han acariciado en dos días.

La primera semana terminó bien, alternando sus clases y las citas con Hange para elegir adornos florales, pastel y comida. El siguiente lunes fue cuando una nueva bomba apareció frente a ella. Cuando aparcaban el auto vio a Eren sentado frente a la escalinata de Rose; con una pequeña caja sin marcas entre las manos.

―Vaya, hace un considerable tiempo que no veía a tu hermano. ¿Te dijo que vendría?

―No.

La pérdida de color en el semblante de su copiloto, hizo que Hange se preocupara.

―Si quieres puedo decirle que se vaya.

Lo consideró pero pronto determinó que era una terrible idea. No le gustaba ser así de cobarde y menos cuando estaba iniciando una nueva etapa de su vida.

―Está bien, puedo manejarlo. Iré dentro pronto. ― Abrió la puerta del auto pero justo antes de descender volvió a mirar a la mujer. ―Por favor, no le diga a Levi que vino.

―De acuerdo.

Hange entró al edificio tras haberle dedicado un asentimiento con la cabeza a Eren como saludo. Mikasa le hizo señas sobre seguirla hasta un restaurante frente a la escuela. Una vez en una mesa lejos de las ventanas inició la tensa conversación.

―Te ves bien.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quizá había sonado más dura de lo que quería pero no estaba del todo contenta por la confrontación. Él se limitó a poner la caja sobre la mesa.

―No pude rescatarlo todo, papá tiró toda tu ropa a la basura municipal.

―No sé por qué no me sorprende.

Eren la empujó más hacia ella para que la abriera. Inspiró profundo cuando notó lo que había: eran las fotografías de sus padres y algunas otras cosas que consideraría recuerdos importantes que comenzó a remover con impaciencia.

― ¿El vestido de mi madre, dónde está?

―Lo siento, no recordaba algo como eso.

La mesera llegó con dos cafés por lo que tuvieron que quitar la caja de la mesa. Eren agradeció y se llevó la taza a los labios, su hermanastra lo imitó. Pronto la atención del chico se enfocó en la piedra roja del anillo sobre el dedo anular de ella.

―Es un anillo muy lindo.

―Sí, gracias.

Otro sorbo de café alternándose entre el silencio incómodo de aquella reunión.

―Fue raro no verte llegar con el profesor, creí que lo harías.

―No vivo con él aun.

No entendía porque había sido tan sincera pero la inquietud por irse iba en aumento a cada segundo.

―Bueno eso es aún más sorprendente.

Esa respuesta escueta colmó su paciencia.

―No tiene sentido que tengamos esta charla, te agradezco que hayas traído mis fotos pero no sé qué quieres en realidad y esto me está incomodando. Ni siquiera cuando desperté del coma me hablaste tanto.

El de los ojos verdes al fin dejó la taza sobre la mesa y dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

―Lo lamento. En verdad me disculpo por lo estúpido que fui, creo que estaba enojado porque me delataste, aun así debí decirte cuan feliz estaba de que despertaras.

―Ya es un poco tarde.

―También debí impedir que papá te pegara.

―Ni siquiera estabas ahí.

―Fui yo quien le dijo sobre tu relación.

Un balde de agua fría o un golpe en el costado habría dolido menos que esa declarada traición. No se quedó a preguntar por qué, tomó la caja y salió del lugar. Eren no la siguió. Cuando entraba corriendo a la escuela chocó con alguien y casi se va de espaldas al suelo de no ser porque una mano fuerte la sostuvo del brazo. Era él, su esposo.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Lo miró con los ojos brillantes, plenos de lágrimas.

―No, sólo llévame adentro.

Afortunadamente no había nadie que los pudiera ver. La mayoría estaba en clase, donde se supone que Mikasa debía estar pero en lugar de eso lloraba silenciosamente sentada en el banco del salón de música donde conoció a su prometido.

― Vamos, dime que te ocurre. ¿Vino Grisha o alguien a molestarte?

―No precisamente.

Levi entonces reparó en las explicaciones que la caja podría dar. No había mensajes ni nada. Solo fotos y cosas que no se atrevió a tocar. No sabía qué hacer, pero si ella no decía algo seguía estando atado de manos. Resolvió que si no paraba de llorar empezaría los interrogatorios. Se supone que Hange la cuidaría.

Sacudió la cabeza y se revolvió un poco el cabello, así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la voz de ella resonó en la habitación. Firme, lo suficientemente alto para la confidencia mutua.

―Hagámoslo.

Bien, lo había descolocado por completo y como tal se sentía incapacitado para hablar.

―Llevamos dos semanas sin vernos, en verdad te he extrañado.

No es que él no lo hiciera. Eso de charlar y beber con Erwin cada noche no era desagradable pero lo estaba aburriendo. Solía evocar con mucha nostalgia las dos noches que pasó en su departamento. En esa cama que sin ella volvía a ser la fría y solitaria cama que había usado en los últimos años.

―Quiero hacerlo tanto como tú pero no es un sitio adecuado.

―Por qué no, es nuestra sala después de todo.

―No, no lo es. Es de la academia por la que debería tener más respeto señorita Jeagër.

―Ackerman, soy la señora Ackerman.

..

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué pensaron? ¿Que lo iban a hacer en la sala de música? Ja ja ja ja, sigue en consideración.

Qué puedo decir...

Esta historia estuvo en hiatus mucho rato pero unos reviews me hicieron volver de entre los muertos, okno, pero sí me recordaron lo grato que era para mí escribir sobre estos chicos. Gracias TatyGuerrero.

En verdad tengo muchas dudas sobre el rumbo que tomará esta historia, quizá le vean mucha dulzura pero soy una escritora de drama así que nunca se sabe, tengo muchos borradores de hace años, literalmente. Lo importante es que quiero terminarla y espero lograrlo.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
